A link to the Twilight
by Cassina
Summary: What would you do if you were to suffer the rest of your life for the good of all? You'd read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

First Legend of Zelda fanfic! After beating twilight princess, I was so sad about the ending that I had to write something! Now, english isn't my first language and this story isn't proof read. It might be in time but I just wrote it as it came. Hope you enjoy!

--

**A link to the Twilight**

**Part 1**_  
_

_See you later… _That was all that he could think of, even if he knew there was gonna be no later. She was gone…forever. Why did he have to be the chosen one? Why did he have to be the hero. Just to suffer the rest of his life! The legendary hero put his head on his knees and cried. A shadow came across him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Link?" asked a young blond woman.

"This is where we started our journey…" whispered Link.

The hero let himself fall in the water of Ordon spring. The young woman looked down at him with a sad face. Link wasn't the kind to stay sad and depressed all day. Something was definitely wrong. She sat beside him and patted his shoulder for a couple minutes.

"I don't know what is haunting you but if there's anything I can do…"

"No, there's nothing to do about it Ilia," said Link in a broken voice.

"Can I at least know what it is? You know you can trust me," said Ilia gently.

Link turned his head to look at her. He smiled. She returned it, still waiting for an answer. Link turned his head back. "You wouldn't believe me," he answered closing his eyes.

Ilia sighed. She was feeling very concerned even if she didn't know what was haunting Link like that. She was very close to him. Much like a brother and sister. She felt like it was her job to help him feel better. Unfortunately there was work to do at the ranch and Ilia's father came to the spring to remind Link of his duties. He looked at the mayor without saying anything and got up. He blew in the little piece of wood that Ilia gave him to call Epona. She arrived in no time like usual. Ilia looked at her best friend going away. He was walking slowly, holding Epona's reins and looking down. "It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore... or anyone," thought Ilia to herself.

Link went to the ranch with Epona without his usual happiness. As he passed through the village, Collin came across him and walked slowly beside Link.

"Hi Link. You're heading to the ranch?" asked the little boy.

"Yes," he answered without even looking at Collin.

"You know, I've been thinking about making another fishing rod so we could go fish together sometimes," said Collin with excitement.

Link stop suddenly. He didn't wanna hear anything about anyone at the moment. He just wanted to get done with his duties and get out of here quickly.

"Look Collin, I don't have time for this. I just wanna be alone. Why don't you go play with the other kids? And… take this with you while you're at it," shouted Link, dropping the slingshot on the ground.

The hero continued to walk, leaving the poor kid completely stunned. Collin started to cry as he took the slingshot. Then he ran to his father.

Link got done with his duties but this time it took him much longer than usual. He wasn't even whooping at the goats to scare them to get them into the barn faster. Fado was really surprised at Link's attitude. Like Ilia, he tried to discover what was going on. And, like Ilia, didn't get an answer. Worse, Link ignored him and went back to his house. The wounded hero lay on his bed and cried to try to make his pain go away. But the more he cried, the more he was devastated. He cried so much that even Rusl heard him from outside when he paid him a visit.

"There, there Link. What in the world is troubling you like that?" he asked, gently.

"She's gone! She's gone!" screamed Link.

"Who, Link? Who's gone?" Rusl asked, patiently.

"Forget it! You can't understand! Leave me alone!" shouted Link.

"There's no need to be rude Link. You're hurting yourself and the ones who care about you. If I'm not the one you want to talk to then find the one who will have a better understanding," advised Rusl as he was leaving the house.

Rusl's last words made Link think. The only one he could talk to was Zelda. Maybe he could visit her at some point. Link decided to go to the spring to help him feel a little better. He took Epona's reins and walked slowly to the spring. Once again, he let himself fall into the healing waters. His cries stopped and his heart could finally take some rest. He closed his eyes and thought of his last moments with Midna. He saw in his memory her marvellous silhouette fading away in a dust of light. He never had the chance to say those words that were torturing him since she left. Not even a goodbye, not even a simple move of her hand. A simple tear that broke forever their fragile and only link. He will never know why she did that, never know what she really wanted to say. A simple _"see you later"_ that meant farewell. So much questions were disturbing his mind. So much questions without answers that were gonna haunt him for the rest of his life. No! He couldn't take that! He was the hero of twilight, of Hyrule! Didn't he have the right to have a little reward? Link got up and lifted his arms towards the sky.

"Goddesses, hear my prayers! Can't I have a small reward for the sacrifices I have made for both worlds?" howled Link to the sky.

No sign came to him. Not even a little whisper on the wind. Link turned to face the light spirit of the spring.

"I know that you're there and that you can hear me. I need her. I need to feel her against me, her cool breath on the back of my neck… Need to hear her little remarks that makes her who she is. I need Midna!" he howled.

Still no answer. Link let himself fall again. Epona came to him and pet his cheek. Even if she couldn't talk to him, she understood her master. She had spent almost the full trip with him. She knew Midna. Epona would have liked to tell him something but instead she simply whinned. Link caressed her mane. At this moment, the light spirit appeared.

_Oh hero of twilight. I understand your sorrow but know that it is now impossible to go back to her world. She made her choice and you have to accept it._

Link got up as fast as Epona could run. He didn't expect an answer that fast.

"I'm sure she did it because she had to do it so nothing like that ever happens again!" said Link.

_It seems probable. But nothing changes the fact that there's no way to return into her world. You will have to face your grief __and find happiness with those who live with you. You have to not let yourself fall into darkness because of this loss. You have so much to live, happiness to know. Let her go and live for you._

On these words, the light spirit disappeared, leaving a Link completely out of words. "But…" he whispered. He sat in the water and thought a long time about the words the light spirit said. Words that were giving Link no comfort. Worse, they were making him angry. Link spent a long time meditating. As the sun set, he had made his decision. "If you want things to get done, you have to do it yourself," he told himself.

--

Midna was looking at the portal slowly fading away in the dark. She wasn't regretting her decision. It was for the best. Better for them. They belonged to two different worlds that couldn't mix. "Forgive me Link…" she whispered. She turned to face her castle. Nothing was gonna be the same. She knew it. Never was she gonna feel his warm fur when he was a wolf. Never was she gonna see his deep blue eyes. Midna started to walk slowly to her palace.

--

The next morning, Link went right away to the ranch and worked harder and faster than usual. Fado was really surprised of this sudden change. He thought that Link found the solution to his problem and that he was gonna get his usual happiness back. After his work, Link went to see Collin and apologized for his attitude. Collin smiled at him and gave him his slingshot.

"No Collin, keep it with you. You need it more than me," said Link gently.

"Oh thanks Link!" said Collin, happy.

Link spent the day visiting every person of the village. He wanted them to have a good memory of him. At last, he went to see Ilia and took her to the spring. They sat in the water and watched the sunset.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs," whispered Link.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Ilia.

"Do you remember when you asked me what was troubling me?" asked Link, ignoring Ilia's question.

Ilia nodded. Of course she remembered! How could she forget this empty expression that he had in his eyes? Ilia didn't say anything about the fact that Link ignored her question. She wanted to let him talk.

"The truth is that I love someone. And that this woman cut the only link that we had. Not because she wanted, because she had to. Well… that's what I like to believe," said Link.

"…"

Ilia's heart stwisted within her. She looked down. She had always felt something for Link. Unfortunately, she just understood that they were never gonna be more than good friends. Ilia lift her head back to look at Link. She had to do something, say something. If she couldn't have his heart then she had to help him give it to the woman he loved.

"If her absence cause you so much pain and sorrow then do anything you can to see her again," advised Ilia though her heart was broken.

Link laughed slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's the thing. There's no way to see her again," said Link. "No other way than my memories."

"Well, if you say so. But… what would you do or give to see her again?"

"Everything…"

"In that case, there's something to do. Maybe I'm not the one that can help you find that thing but someone will," said Ilia, smiling.

She got up because the sun was now gone. She started to walk towards the village and noticed that Link was still sitting in the water. She went home anyways, thinking that Link wanted to think about the conversation they just had. That's what Link wanted her to believe. He wanted her to believe that she helped him a bit. However, he would have liked his last moments with Ilia to have been a little better. Since yesterday night, he had made his decision. "No matter the price, I'm gonna see her again!" he swore himself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A link to the twilight  
**

**Part 2**

The next morning, Link got up quickly and packed his stuff. He wasn't sure were he was heading but he had to go. Staying here would mean abandoning his desire. He paused. Link was thinking about Ilia. How sad would she be if he'd leave forever? Pretty much as sad as he was now. Link snapped out of it and continued to pack his stuff. That done, he opened the door and gave a last look at his house. He sighed and went out. Link climbed down the ladder and whistled to call Epona. She entered by the path near Link's tree. He attached his packages to Epona's saddlebags and mounted her. He kicked gently Epona's waist and she started to gallop.

Ilia was waiting for Link by the ranch's entrance. She thought that he was going to come for his duties since yesterday he was apparently feeling much better. After a while, she heard a familiar sound. Closing her eyes to focus on it, she recognized it. "That sound… he's calling Epona!" thought Ilia as she started running towards the path that led to Link's house. Shortly after Ilia started running, Fado was walking down the path out of the ranch. Since Link didn't want to show up on its own, he decided to go see if he was alright. After all, Link seemed so much in distress not so long ago. When he arrived, he called him and got no answer. He turned his head slightly to the side and noticed that Epona wasn't there. He also noticed Ilia standing and looking away absently. She was standing in front of the path that was leading to the Ordon spring. She was watching at Link going away. "He didn't even say goodbye," she murmured.

Link galloped for a while, not knowing where he was going. While he was riding and looking at the horizon, thoughts came to his mind. "The world seems not the same… Even though I know nothing as changed," he thought. After an hour or so, Epona was starting to be tired so Link slowed down. He looked around and noticed that he was near Hyrule castle. A part of his mind wanted to go there, go see Zelda. "What could I tell her?" he asked himself. Link remembered what Ilia and Rusl told him. "I have nothing to lose… I've already lost my world," he sighed. Link made Epona run towards Hyrule castle. Once in front of the wooden bridge, Link stopped and dismounted Epona. He crossed the bridge and entered castle town. The place was full of citizens as usual. They were all happy and caring only for their little businesses. Link thought for a second that he would have liked to be with them, when the twilight was still covering this part of land, as a spirit. Then he wouldn't be standing here, broken deep inside. Someone else would have been the hero. Someone that wouldn't have fallen in love with the twilight princess. Going back to reality, Link noticed that some citizens were looking at him with a curious look on their faces. Link gave them a cold look and sighed heavily. He continued to walk to the castle. On his way, he went back into his thoughts. "I have rupees galore yet I would trade them all for a single heart…" Link was so lost in his mind that he didn't even notice the guards stopping him at Hyrule castle's entrance. He lifted his head and looked at the guards with a "what the hell do you want" face.

"Identify yourself please and what is your purpose here?" asked one of the guards.

"I am Link, hero of Hyrule. I am here to see Zelda. Let me pass," ordered Link.

"Oh! Very good Sir. I'll show you the way," he offered.

"No thanks. I know the path," replied Link, coldly.

Link pushed the guard aside and passed. "At least my title gives me some advantages," he thought. Link made his way through the castle. He remembered the path very well. Only this time he didn't have to use the clawshots or any of his other weapons to make it to the throne room because Zelda had restored some of the castle starting with the stairs. When he finally got there, Zelda stood up instantly. She wasn't expecting such a visit. Link made reverence to the princess.

"Please, stand up Hero. What is the purpose of your visit?" she asked.

"I refuse to speak unless we are in private," said Link.

The princess was stunned. She looked at the guards, the chancellors, Link, the chancellors…

"I will answer to your request Hero. Please, follow me," she said.

"But milady! It's not the proper form to…" started the high chancellor.

"I will hear what the Hero has to say. And if we must be alone then alone we shall be! Do you have a problem with that, Marius?" asked Zelda.

"…No milady. I will obey to your orders,"

"Very well. If anyone wants to see me, tell them I am in reunion and will soon come back," ordered Zelda.

"Yes princess,"

The princess made a signal to Link to follow her. They went back down to the room where they first met. Zelda closed the door silently behind her. She sat on the bed and waited for Link to say something which he didn't. Instead, he went to gaze at the window. She followed him with her eyes. She knew what was going on. "It's about her, isn't it Link?" she asked. Link didn't answer. He continued to gaze at the window.

"Link… it's been a month now. You know there is no way to go back there right? I'm sorry but you'll have to move on," said Zelda, knowing that it wouldn't bring any comfort to Link.

"That's easy for you to say," sighed Link.

"Why don't you just let it all out? I believe that's why you came right?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose. You're the only one who knew her. My friends suggested me to do it. Yet it feels strange, talking to your princess about your personal feelings. We barely spent time together," said Link.

"It's alright Link. Even a hero needs a shoulder to cry on," she said, gently.

Link turned to her and smiled. He walked slowly to the bed and sat on it hesitantly. Zelda waited for him to let out his sorrow.

"I felt threatened when she broke the mirror. It's like she didn't care about us anymore. All that we did, what I have done for her…"

"Link, she didn't mean to hurt you. She did what she thought was right. You belong to two different worlds that can't mix, you know that," said Zelda.

"Yes… I do. But it doesn't mean I can't mix with hers,"

"What do you mean?"

"I would have gone with her. I would have become a part of her world. Instead, I'm still here, doomed to spend the rest of my life alone," sighed the Hero.

Zelda didn't answer to that. There was nothing say. Instead, she just put a hand on his shoulder. Link lowered his head and sighed again. Link couldn't hold it any longer. His tears traced a river down his cheeks. All the sorrow that has been contained inside him because of the healing spring was finally going out. Zelda had a sad smile. She encouraged Link to put his head on her shoulder. "Such burden shouldn't have fallen on him," she thought. Zelda waited for Link to calm down. It seemed that he didn't let it out since she left. Maybe he was going to feel better after? It usually is that way.

"I have the strength of twenty hearts yet I can't seem to be able to get over heartache," he murmured.

"There are things in life that only goes away with time," said Zelda.

"I don't want her to go away!" said Link, suddenly getting up. "I just wanna be with her... Is it to much to ask?" he said, fairly angry.

"I understand. Unfortunately, I don't know any other way than the mirror to go into her world… and I don't think there's another way either. I'm sorry," said Zelda.

Link nodded in hopelessness. He started to walk towards the door to leave. Zelda followed him with her eyes, helpless. Link turned his head to Zelda and smiled.

"Thank you for the time you accorded to me princess. If we don't see each other again, I wish to tell you that our meeting helped me. Farewell," said Link, politely.

On those words, Link left the room, not really relieved of his pain but at least sure of what he wanted to do. Zelda stayed in the room, thinking of what Link said. She was a bit worried. After all, he did say "if we don't see each other again". Alas, the princess had no time to think about Link's state of mind. A kingdom required a lot of attention. She went back to the throne room.

Link was back in castle town. The citizens were still busy with their precious little lives. They didn't care at all of the world's fate. They never knew what was going on anyway. They were just light spirits, wondering around like nothing had happened. To Link, things were a whole lot different. His life changed the day he was pulled into the twilight curtain against his will. Would he have preferred to be a spirit? Not knowing about Midna's existence? Maybe, maybe not. Love was a wonderful feeling yet a horrible pain. Link sighed. "Maybe the more ignorant you are, the happier you live," he thought. He decided to go to Telma's bar and have a drink. Link walked around the fountain and went through a path to the south. He walked for a bit and then turned to the east and went down the stairs. He opened the door and the view of the bar brought a smile on his face. To the west, the postman was still there, wondering what to order. Telma noticed him and exclaimed:

"Well if it isn't my best swordsman! How are you doing, honey? How's Ilia doing?" she asked.

"Ilia's fine," Link answered.

Telma noticed Link's sad face. "I guess you're not doing as well as her," she said.

Link walked to the bar and sat on a stool.

"My health is good," said Link.

"But not your heart," said Telma as she was taking a cup and pouring milk in it. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Telma, giving the milk to him.

"No, not really. I just wanted to be in a place where there's no memory of her," he said.

Link looked up and saw the strings still hanging from platform to another. "Then again…" he sighed. Link took a sip of milk. It was always a good and refreshing taste.

"Anyway, there's another reason why I came here. I'd like to see Shad. Do you know where he is?" asked Link.

"No. But knowing him, he's probably off on some intellectual journey," mocked Telma.

"Heehee, probably. Well if you see him, please let him know that I need to see him," said Link, finishing the milk.

"Sure will, honey. Until we meet again, don't do anything reckless," smiled Telma.

Link smiled and got up. He didn't know why but this imposing woman was always warming his heart. She always had this little thing in her words to make you smile. Link closed the door behind him. He walked back to the west entrance and went out. Epona was still there, waiting for him. Link mounted her and left Hyrule castle. The sun was now high in the sky. Link searched a long time for a place to establish a hideout. He thought of many places but there was always a catch. If only he could be a wolf, he could dig somewhere and make a cave. It would be perfect to disappear. He then thought of something underwater. No, there's always a Zora near by. "Since I can't be a wolf anymore, I'll just have to use a shovel," thought Link. Knowing now that he could hide anywhere, he quickly thought of a place he remembered well. He had to use the spinner to get there. That's another advantage. Not many people can ride on walls. Link looked at his map. It was just outside the hidden village. A bit far from where he was but Link had all the time he needed now. He set off for the little wooden bridge outside the hidden village. While Epona was running, Link got lost in his mind. So many thoughts were floating in his memories. So many possibilities of why she broke the mirror, what could she be doing now, was she happy, did she forget about him… It has been a month now. Maybe she moved on. Even if she did, Link felt that he had to try. He needed to know… even if it was gonna cost a lot. He had to be sure. Going back to reality, Link noticed that it was nightfall. He closed his eyes and saw the twilight realm, surrounded by shiny pinkish clouds. An eternal beauty it was. "I love you," whispered Link, hoping that Midna could hear it. Link finally reached the little wooden bridge. There were fiends around. Some were shooting arrows and some were trying to make him fall off his horse. Link jumped backwards and took out his sword. "Pathetic little monsters! Come and get it!" screamed Link. When some were close enough for Link to attack, he quickly jumped sideways and rolled behind, hitting but not killing them. Link didn't have time for this. Wasting time killing monsters was part of the past. Link put his sword back in its sheath and waited for the monsters to be close enough to him so he could perform the mortal draw. It didn't take long before blood start spreading on the ground. Link rushed to the one that was shooting arrows at him and hit him ferociously. "Damn, I wish I had the master sword, it wouldn't have taken so long," he complained. Link sighed and took out his spinner. He rode on the wall for a bit and landed on a small ledge. Link smiled. He always liked to use the spinner. It was always a sensation of excitement. Link took out a shovel and started digging. After a couple minutes, a hole appeared and Link smiled of relief. He sat on the edge and let himself fall in the hole. Inside, he noticed some red and purple blob. The purple one was sliding towards the red one. "Oh no you don't! I'm not gonna let you mix with my red potions!" yelled Link as he drew his sword. Link hit the purple moving liquid before it could blend with the red one. That took cared of, Link killed the red one and scoop what was left of it. After that, Link started to clean the place. But as he cut the grass, his eyes were closing. It was night already and Link had a tough day. He put his sword aside and took the grass he cut to make a small cheap pillow. He closed his eyes and flew were all his dreams were a reality.

--

Zelda was daydreaming in her room when her thoughts went out of her control. Images were appearing in her mind. Images of devastated lands. Lanayru province was on fire. Cries of pain were carried by the wind. Zelda was in horror before those images. The sages appeared in front of her.

_The evil is awakening again and it is already growing as we speak. It lust for power yet has no need of it. It is already pure power has it is. Search for the hero, only him can overcome it._

Zelda woke up suddenly, sweating. She put her hand on her face. She got up and walked by the window. "Only one month and already we have to go through this again…" she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A link to the twilight**

**Part 3**

Time passed and the dream that Zelda had didn't come true. No sign of evil anywhere either. Zelda had searched for Link many times but nobody seemed to be able to find him. Finally, after another long month of hiding, Link made his first appearance. He was heading for Hyrule castle. As he crossed the bridge in front of Hyrule castle's entrance, a weird looking guy called him.

"Mr. Link! Waaaaaaait!" said a guy as he was rushing to Link. "Greetings, Mr. Link! I have come to deliver a letter. Tada! There is a letter for you, Link. 2 letters, in fact! Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" said the postman."

"Why do I always have the feeling that this guy is missing something? Oh well, better read my letters," said Link to himself.

Link opened one of them. It was from Shad. Link read quickly.

_Dear Link,_

_I am flattered that you demanded my presence. Unfortunately, you seem to have disappeared from the world. I searched some places but you were never there and nobody saw you either. I finally decided to write you a letter so maybe the postman will have a better chance than me. Please come to Telma's bar as soon as possible. I'll be waiting._

_Shad_

Link had a smile on his face. He was glad that Telma didn't forget about his request. He remembered also that another month passed and who knows how old this letter was. Well, he's been very busy. His cave didn't look like a cave anymore. Anyway, Link put the letter in his pocket and opened the other one.

_Dear Hero,_

_I have important news that needs your presence. Please come visit me as soon as you get this letter._

_Zelda_

"What does she want me for? Nothing is happening," thought Link. "Well, better go see, she's the princess after all." Link entered castle town. Which way was he gonna head for first? Zelda was a priority so, to Hyrule castle! This time, the guards recognized him and let him pass right away. They didn't offer to lead him because they remembered well how he answered the first time. Link got to the throne room and like the first time, Zelda stood up instantly. Link made reverence but Zelda was already in front of him. "There's no time to lose. Follow me," she said, looking at the high chancellor with a cold look that meant everything for him. This time, Zelda took Link in another room. It was like a living room, her personal living room. Zelda lit some candles and took place on a luxurious couch. She invited Link to join. This time, Link didn't hesitate. Somehow, he wanted this reunion to be quick so he could go on with his businesses with Shad. Still, he waited patiently for the princess to speak.

"I had a dream… no, a vision. It was horrible. People were dying from vicious flames. The sages told me it was pure power and yet it lusted for it. They told me that one month ago. They said it was growing as they were telling me this. But the land remains at peace. I don't understand…" sighed Zelda.

"And you want me to go hunt for this pure evil and put an end to it, right?" asked Link.

"Yes. You are the hero, the chosen one. You hold the Triforce of courage and it gives you power. It is your task. I know you've been having a rough time but do not let your emotions take over. We must erase this evil power, together!" said Zelda.

"I see. I am very busy at the moment but… as long as it doesn't involve helping some princess from another world, I will be ready for when it comes," smiled Link.

"I'm happy to see that you feel better. And what have you been up to this last month? Oh… I'm sorry. This is none of my business," apologized the princess.

"It's alright princess. Let's just say I took a new way in my life. I feel good about it," he answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, this marks the end of the reunion. I won't interrupt your life anymore unless there's danger. If you ever have need of me, let me know and I'll do anything I can to assist you," she said.

Link thanked her and they went back in the throne room and Link left the castle. He thought of this pure evil that was supposed to grow each day. "Well, exercise is always a good thing," he thought. "There's less fiends now that Ganon is dead. It makes it hard to stay in shape." Link reached Telma's bar. He was glad to see Shad when he opened the door. So was Shad apparently.

"Link! It's so good to see you! Where have you been? Telma told me you wanted to see me and then you just disappeared. Were you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm well. Just been very busy," answered Link.

"Well then let's not waste any time! What did you want me for? Something about the Ooccas?" he asked, barely able to stay in place.

"No, something about books," said Link, remaining perfectly calm.

"Really? Well, you've ask the right person! Tell me, what subject you wish me to tell you about?" asked Shad, full of hope.

"Science. And I do not wish you to tell me about it. I wish you to show me where I can find good books about it," replied Link.

"Oh…" sighed Shad, hurt." Erm, um, well, um, there's a library in Hyrule castle that is open to the public," said Shad.

"Do you know a place less open to the public? A place where only privileged person can access?" he asked again.

Shad opened his eyes wide. His curiosity was peaked. But with the look on Link's face, he knew to not ask more questions.

"Well, let me think for a minute… There's a place that is not well known for those who aren't interested in literature. It contains a huge collection of books of different subjects. I'm sure you'd find what you're looking for," said Shad.

"Where can I find this place?" asked Link, hoping the conversation would end soon.

"In the Desert Province, under the ancient prison of Arbiter's ground. I do not know how to enter though. My father told me about it but didn't reveal the entrance. However, he said that only those who are worthy will be able to solve the entrance's riddle," explained Shad.

"Thank you Shad. I really appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," said Link, leaving the bar in a rush.

"What is the matter with him?" asked Shad to Telma.

"I don't know. Just don't mess with someone that has heartache," she advised.

"I see…" said Shad.

Link headed for Lake Hylia. Since Midna was gone, he couldn't warp straight to the lake and that meant pay the stupid clown guy to enter. Link didn't want to and wasn't going to. It took him 20 minutes to reach the entrance where the skinny clown was. Link pushed the door and walked to Falbi.

"I don't intend to pay and I'm not here to play. Stand aside please," ordered Link.

"I'm sorry mister but these cuccos don't feed themselves you know. You have to pay," said Falbi.

"Who said that I wanted to use a cucco?" asked Link.

"What?! But you don't think about it! You'll kill yourself!" exclaimed the clown.

"It's not a little jump that will make me kick the bucket. Get out of my way," ordered Link as he put his Zora armour on.

Falbi had no choice. He made space for Link to jump. He watched him fall with a desperate look. Link landed in the water and as expected, he wasn't hurt. Next, the Oasis flight. This time Link had no choice to pay. At least it was more reasonable. Link reached the other clown named Fyer. After a little bit of talking, Link entered the canon and was launched to the Desert Province.

--

"You've all done a great job," said Midna, grateful. "This statue will carry the Hero's great deeds for the next generations."

The giant statue represented Link as his wolf form. He looked proud and strong yet sad and lonely. Midna stood there for awhile. She closed her eyes and remembered the times she spent with Link. She remembered his warm fur, his deep blue eyes, his face… Midna let a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off. She didn't want the other twili to see their princess crying. "Weep not for the memories," she told herself, going back inside her palace.

--

Link walked in the desert until he saw a bullbo. Those boars-like creatures were not as fast as Epona but when it dashed… better not stand in its way. Link mounted the boar and headed for the temple. He remembered the monster he had to kill there. He remembered well how much fun he had to kill it. Riding the spinner on the walls had been a delight. "If I get bored searching for the secret library's entrance, I could always go enjoy a ride on the walls," he thought. Link entered the Arbiter's ground. He used the double clawshocks to get through the first part. Just before passing the door, Link looked back and gave a suspicious look at the moving sands. "Please, May none of those holes be the entrance," he begged. Link searched a long time through out the temple. He tried many tricks but nothing seemed to be the key to the secret entrance. Frustrated to not be, apparently, worthy enough for this secret library, Link went back to the entrance, where the four blue lights were remaining in peace. Link fell to his knees and cried in rage. He pounded the floor many times. "Nothing will stop me from being with her again you hear me!" cried Link, talking more to himself than someone else. All of a sudden, a light shined brightly and Link had to cover his eyes to not become blind. The symbols around him were lighting one after another. Link got up quickly and looked around him. His hopes were reviving. Slowly, the floor started to move down to form stairs in a circle. Link waited patiently for them to stop making a hollow sound. After a couple minutes, the stairs seemed to finally stop going down. Link looked at the hole. For a second, he hoped that he had enough oil in his lantern. He started to go down the stairs. The path was long and as Link descended, the air was getting colder. He could see his breath going out every second. He never felt so cold before. He was used to the bright and warm sun of his home. Fortunately, Link made it to the end of the stairs without his lantern to run out of oil. Link arrived in front of a giant door. There was no doorknob on it. Link advanced closer to the door to examine it. Symbols were covering it entirely. Link touched them and the door started to move. Slowly at the start, then faster while making a void sound. Link passed the door and penetrated in a room as dark and cold as the preceding one. Link was a bit disappointed. He wondered why this room didn't have any torches or other source of light. "Maybe this place is so ancient that nobody cares to keep it clean," he thought. He still walked but the weak light of his lantern only revealed a marble path that was extending in front of him. It took him more than ten minutes to finally reach a wooden desk. There was a chandelier on each corner of it. Each one of them contained one single candle. Link lit them and in one second, torches lit up on the path he just took. Then, from left to right, dozen of rows of books appeared under the light. Link was mesmerized. Shad would probably have lost consciousness. This thought made him smile and thanked Shad for being such a fan of literature. Link put his attention back on the desk. It had changed. The Triforce symbol was now on the front side. The triangle of courage was brighter than the others. There was a red velour recliner that seemed to invite Link to sit on it. That's what he did. As soon as he sat, Link felt hypnotised. His thoughts couldn't go away from Midna. Even though it would have been hard to make them go away, they were controlling him now. He could only think about the books he was so interested in, which wasn't science at all. He only said that to Shad to make him talk. No, the subject he was really interested in was magic. A subject that he was going to have a lot of pleasure to study.

--

The Palace of Twilight had been restored to its original glory. No more concentrated shadows were running down like waterfalls. Last time that Link came to the twilight realm, the master sword had returned the twili to their imp form. Now that Ganon was no more, they were returning to a more human-like form. Bridges had been constructed to reach other parts of the twilight realm. The princess was most respected. Everybody liked her. She had done so much for their world since she came back. The Twili noticed that she had changed. Not in her usual manner of talking with others but the manner in which she acted towards them. She was more listening to others and willing to give help for nothing in exchange. What they didn't know though, was that every night since she came back, she cried in her bed. Even after two months, she wasn't able to move on with her life. She couldn't forget him. Couldn't forget the love she felt for him. Quite often, she cursed the gods to have left the mirror of Twilight in the light world. She thought many times of what she could have done instead of breaking the mirror. But in the end, the mirror was too dangerous to be left in one piece. No, it was the best decision. The most painful decision she had made in her life. She even thought some times that she would have liked to be a light dweller. In a way she was. Wasn't she a descendant of those who were banished to the twilight realm? They originally were light dwellers. Whatever they had been, what was important now was what she was. She was the twilight princess and nothing was going to change that. However, other things could. That's what happened one day. Lightning started to break in the sky. They weren't that dangerous yet but they were there every day and they seemed to grow stronger as time passed. Midna was a little worried. She felt that the light world had trouble again. Their worlds were bound to each other so when one had trouble, the other one could feel it. But without the mirror, there were no possibility to help. Instead, the princess told her people not to worry. But one day, the Twili weren't that reassured anymore. The lightning took more importance. They started to hit houses, buildings and… people. In fact, some of them died from their injuries. The Twili were starting to be a lot more worried and they were expecting explanations from their princess.

"My princess, we can't continue to close our eyes on those lightning. Obviously, something is happening to our world. We must do something!" claimed a Twili.

Midna sighed. She knew something was going on. But what? She didn't have a choice. She had to tell her people. They deserved to know the truth.

"Those lightning are not the result of our doing. They are the result of the light world's fate," she explained.

"Is the hero doing something about it? Had something happened to the hero? Can we do something?" asked some Twili.

"No, I'm afraid not. All we can do is wait and hope that he is ok," sighed Midna. "Until then, stay inside; don't go out unless there is an emergency."

All the twili agreed. Without the portal, there was nothing they could do.

--

Link was reading the last book of the magic category. He had spent five years under the Arbiter's ground, reading one book after another. Never had he felt the need to drink, eat nor sleep. Never had he felt the need to go out for fresh air nor sun. It's only after reading the last book that Link remembered about his world. The red recliner seemed to release its control on him. Link got up and became dizzy for a few seconds. Link walked around the desk and began to leave. When he was at a decent distance of where he just spent five years of his life, the candles went out and all returned to its original cold and dark state. Link took out his lantern and returned to the entrance. He walked up on the stairs. The entrance was still open. Link got back into the temple. As soon as he stepped out, the secret entrance closed behind him. Link got out of the temple. It was day. Link covered his eyes. He had been used to the soft light of the library for five years. Link suddenly felt very sleepy. He started to walk slowly on the sand. The sun was bright and made Link wanting to sleep even more. Not even back in the Desert Province, Link fell on his knees and slowly fell on his chest. His eyes closed instantly and Link fell into a deep slumber.

--

Rusl was on his way to Telma's bar. As he was about to open the door, Shad opened it before him and almost walked into Rusl.

"Oh Hi Rusl," said Shad, a bit surprised to see him.

"Hi Shad. Have you seen Link recently?" he asked.

"Yes! He came here not to long ago. He went to the Desert Province to look for a secret library," explained Shad.

"The library of eternal knowledge..." whispered Rusl.

Without saying anything more, Collin's father left the bar without even entering it and leaved Shad confused. Rusl rushed to Lake Hylia. He paid the clown and this one launched him into the Desert Province. Once there, he ran towards the temple. Thinking that Link could still be in the secret place, he didn't expect to see him outside Arbiter's ground, sleeping. "Thank goodness! He escaped," said Rusl. The warrior took Link on his shoulders and began to walk back home. On his way, he noticed the bullbos. He smiled in relief and put Link on its back. He mounted the beast and kicked its waists. After a while of riding, Rusl reached the end of the desert. He could see Lake Hylia. By chance, someone constructed a bridge connecting the two lands. Rusl looked at Link still sleeping. "Thank you Link," he said. Rusl dismounted the bullbo and crossed the bridge Link made in his spare time. Back at the lake, Rusl paid the guy again to be launched, this time, to the exit. Link didn't even wake up when they were both flying in the air. He was in a deep sleep. A magical sleep. That's what Rusl explained to Ilia when he got back home with Link.

"Will he ever wakes up?" asked Ilia, worried as hell.

"I don't know. You see, the place he went was cursed. Only strong minds can hope to escape. The library is designed so that the person that enters it forget all about its life, except the one thing they are looking for in the library," explained Rusl.

"How can you escape?" asked Ilia.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I guess when you read everything about what you were looking for. But knowledge has no end. That's why someone can spend all its life there. Also, for Link, it may have been one year or ten, for us, not even a day passed. The time passes differently there," Rusl continued.

"From the look on his face, he probably spent a couple years there. He seems older...and so pale! I'm gonna stay at his side until he's better. No matter how long it takes! He did so much for me when I had lost my memory. Now it's my turn to take care of him," said Ilia.

"As you wish. Just remember that it can take one day to years before he wakes up… if he wakes up," sighed Rusl as he leaved Link's house.

Ilia nodded and put her attention back on Link. He was very pale. His skin had lost its gentle tint. He looked skinny too. Link was trembling. Ilia put a warm blanket on him and caressed his hair.

Link was in another world, the dream world. In his dream, he was with Midna. They were in each other's arms. They seemed overjoyed and nothing could divide them. Then something terrible happened. The land was crashing. Earthquakes were starting to be felt. Link and Midna were scared and they were running all over the place. But each time, they reached a ledge and there was nothing but flames in the abyss. They were trapped. Finally, when the earthquakes reached them, the part of land that Midna was standing on, fell. Each time, Link grabbed Midna's hand but could never hold on long. It was the same dream over and over. And each time, Link had to see the desperate look on Midna's face, falling into the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**A link to the twilight**

**Part 4**

A week passed and Link was still under the magical sleep. Ilia didn't leave his side for a second. She was sleeping beside him and talking to him all the time. She hoped that he could hear her voice and hoped that it could bring him back somehow. But what did she know about magic? Not much… Still, she liked to believe that Link could hear her, wherever he was. One morning, Rusl was going to Link's house to see how Ilia was doing. When he entered, he saw her sleeping beside the green clad hero. Rusl smiled and shook Ilia gently to wake her up.

"Oh, good morning Rusl. Link is still sleeping quietly," she said.

"You know, you should go outside for a bit. Unless you want to look as pale as him," laughed Rusl.

"Maybe you're right. You'll stay with him, won't you? Good. I'll come back later," said Ilia, walking towards the door.

"AHHHHHHH! ZELDA! HELP!" screamed Link suddenly waking up and falling back into dreamland.

Rusl and Ilia looked at each other, confused. Maybe that was the key? Ask princess Zelda's help? They tried pretty much everything else. Rusl decided to go to Hyrule castle himself to see the princess. He went out, leaving Ilia with Link. After that, she had completely changed her mind about her little break. Rusl climbed down the ladder and saw his son walking towards him.

"Is Link doing better dad?" asked the little boy, hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. We'll talk later Colin, I have something important to do," he said.

"What? Can I help you?" offered Colin.

"Thank you son but no. I'm going to Hyrule castle to inform the princess about Link's situation," said his father.

"Oh ok. I'll go help Ilia instead!" smiled Colin.

Rusl patted his son's hair and left. Colin looked at his father going away. When he couldn't see him anymore, he climbed the ladder of Link's house and entered it. Ilia was back on Link's bed. She had a sad look. The look of hopelessness.

"Oh… Hi Colin," said Ilia, hearing Colin's foot step.

"Hi Ilia. Can I watch Link with you?" asked the blond boy.

"Sure," answered Ilia, making space for Colin to sit.

Colin sat beside her and looked at Link, sadly. He wondered if his mentor was ever gonna wake up. He didn't want to ask Ilia about it, fearing the answer. It was strange for Colin to look at his hero like that. Him that was strong. Him that was brave and kind. Colin understood that even the strongest man on Hyrule could have weaknesses. He smiled and felt that his father would be proud of him.

"By the way Ilia, do you know why my father suddenly thought about asking the princess's help?" asked the boy.

"Yes. Just a little before you arrived, Link woke up for a second. He screamed the princess's name and asked for her help so your father is gone to see if she could be of assistance," she explained.

"Oh! So there's hope!" exclaimed Colin.

"Yes, I suppose," said Ilia.

"Come on Ilia, we have to tell the others!" said Colin, getting up.

"You go tell them. I must stay here," she said.

"Ok. See you later!"

--

The Twili were back to normal life. The lightning had stopped and everybody thought that the light world was back to a peaceful time. The princess was happy for them… everybody but herself. Many men came to her castle for the big proposal but she always declined them. Her heart belonged to someone else. Someone that was going to live in her memory forever. Unfortunately, her people wanted their princess to take a husband. Especially her advisors. They were always asking her why she didn't want to get married and make the lineage continue. But she was always escaping their questions by giving hazy answers. She couldn't tell them that she was in love with a light dweller! Alas, the advisors were starting to get tired of Midna's stubbornness. And today was the day. There would be no yesterday, there would be no tomorrow... today WAS the day. There was going to be no escape, no evading the issue… her answer was now! The high advisor made sure of it. They all walked to the princess's room and knocked on the door.

"Milady, we need your presence. There's an important matter that we must discuss," said the high advisor.

"Do we have to discuss it now, Marlo? I'm busy!" she replied, coldly.

"Yes, now!" he said.

Without waiting for Midna's permission, all the advisors entered the room. They found Midna sitting on a chair, looking at a picture. A picture of Link she secretly took. The advisors were stunned to find their princess looking at a dull image. Midna looked at them and quickly hid the photo of Link. Then her face turned to a more familiar look. The look of anger, unbridled fury. "What are you all doing here without my permission! Get out, all of you!" yelled Midna. All but the high advisor were starting to turn back. She was frightening them. Marlo looked at his colleagues and forbade them to leave.

"Princess, I know you've been rejecting all of my requests to discuss about marriage. But you can't keep doing this! Everybody here wants to see you married with someone worthy enough for you and carry the heir. I'm sorry but if you don't give me a rational reason to explain your declines, you'll have no choice to take a husband. Unless you want someone else to sit on your throne," said Marlo with a little smile.

"I…I can't get married," whispered Midna.

"Why? Why can't you get married? You have responsibilities towards your people!"

"What?! Like I'm gonna put a fat oaf like you on MY throne!" yelled Midna, condescending.

"You dare to refer to me, the high advisor, as a fat oaf!" he yelled back as his cheeks flushed to crimson.

From rage and, perhaps a bit from embarrassment, as his following seemed less devout and more entertained. Midna whished she could answer, as now seemed to be the moment to press her advantage, but she had no words left. She couldn't give the real answer. But if she didn't become the queen, she would lose her title. "They trapped me," she thought. Midna quickly evaluated the situation. She had no choice. She was forced to become the queen or a normal twili. What life would be better? She had to admit that she liked being the twilight princess. She liked to live comfortably and be admired. Midna suddenly thought of a law that permitted a princess to take a husband on a more political way. That meant that she would get married but only for professional issues. She calmed down and smiled to Marlo. "Forgiveness, I spoke out of anger, thinking of the fools you have brought before me. Let's have this meeting already," said Midna, leaving her room.

--

Rusl was already in Hyrule castle in front of the princess, talking about Link's actual state. Zelda was astonished by Rusl's story. She closed her eyes and felt tears coming from deep down inside. She quickly retained them, opened her eyes and took back an indecipherable look. She continued to listen to Link's unfortunate fate.

"So you see princess, Link is in a terrible situation. And what brings me here today is that he asked for your help," concluded Rusl.

"My help?" puzzled Zelda.

"He woke up for a second yesterday morning and screamed your name and asked help," explained Rusl.

"I see… I will do what I can to help the Hero," said Zelda.

"The Hero?" said Rusl, confused.

"There's no time to discuss that matter. Just return home and wait for my arrival," said Zelda.

"Very well princess. Thank you," said Rusl, leaving.

Zelda slowly sat back on her throne, thoughtful. She couldn't believe that Link had been able to enter the Library of Eternal Knowledge. Yes, Link was someone worthy enough for this place but… how did he manage to find the key to open the entrance? "The key was tears… tears of true desperation" she thought. This made Zelda wonder for a long time. Wondered why Link needed the books of this cursed place. "He must have searched a way to the twilight. But… there is no other way! Unless…" Zelda stood up and ran somewhere that only she knew the entrance.

--

Colin's father arrived home the next morning. Not everybody had a horse like Epona! When he entered the village, everybody turned their head to him. They all looked behind him to see if there was any sign of royalty. "I can see that either Ilia or Colin spread the news," he said. Colin ran to his father and asked if the princess was going to do something.

"Yes, she will be coming soon to see Link," answered Rusl.

"Then we must prepare her arrival!" exclaimed Colin.

"No, son. She's coming to help Link, not to show off," he replied.

"Oh ok," said Colin, a bit disappointed.

--

Zelda was in the room that was only known to her, thinking about what happened to Link. She was still finding very strange that Link went to the Library of eternal knowledge. Even for the reasons she thought he did… Usually, only desperate men wanted to have access to this place. Zelda sighed and made sure to remember asking why he went there. Her thoughts flew on a different subject: saving Link. She knew what to do. There's only one thing that could bring someone back from this peculiar trance. She stepped in front of a chest. She opened it and took a spell book. Zelda turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Let's see. This is quite dangerous for a spell that is supposed to "heal" someone" she thought. "And I'm the only who can do it…"

It took a few days for the princess to arrive at Ordon village. Rusl greeted her with all the respect that a princess deserved. Rusl had moved Link into his house. There was more space for the princess to perform whatever she was going to do. Everybody looked at her with admiration. It was quite an honour to have the princess in your little village. She had quite a throng of people following her by the time she arrived at Rusl's house. Once inside, she stopped when she saw the pale Hero lying on the bed. Zelda walked slowly to him and sat her knees on the floor beside him. She caressed his forehead and passed her hand over his body. A golden light started to shine on her hand. Rusl thought that she was probably scanning Link. Zelda passed her hand over Link many times. What the others didn't know though was that Zelda was not really scanning Link. She was looking into his heart. Not too deeply though by respect for him. Zelda learned worse than she was expecting. She knew that Link had heartache but she never thought that it was devouring him so roughly. The light stopped shining and Zelda turned her head to Rusl. "The spell to save your friend is easy to perform but remains very dangerous for the user. I have to fuse with his mind and once inside I can be trapped too. That will depend on Link. The spell is very delicate. When I'll read it while touching Link's forehead, I'll fall into the same deep sleep as him. Just make sure I don't lose contact with him at any time. This is very important," explained Zelda.

Rusl agreed and made space for Zelda to begin. She turned her head back to Link and put her hand on his forehead. She pronounced incomprehensible words for a couple minutes then she fell asleep beside Link.

Zelda appeared in Hyrule field. She looked around and saw Link hugging Midna. She smiled poorly. Then she felt the ground shaking. The earth was collapsing. Zelda looked at Link again. He was running with Midna to try to escape the holes that were appearing. Suddenly, the ground cracked under Midna's feet. She saw Link grabbing her hand but he wasn't able to hold her for long. Zelda saw Link fall on his knees and cry until he was too tired. Then all became black. The darkness didn't stay long though. All return to its original state and the couple was back in each other's arms. Zelda understood why Link couldn't wake up. He was trapped in sort of a loop of events. Her task was to help Link release that it was a dream and give confidence to him. But all she could do was talking. She couldn't interfere with Link's dream. She didn't exactly know why but the rules of the spell were clear. Zelda watched Link's dream a couple times before she decided to act. She finally made a move towards Link. He was crying Midna's death. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. Link turned his head to her and said nothing.

"You're not alone in this world you know. Though you might think you are," said Zelda.

"How can you say that! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!" yelled Link at her.

"I do, though it wasn't really me that lost someone. I just felt it through her…"

"Through her? Through Midna? Yes… you gave her your life to save her," remembered Link.

"Yes. Then you two continued your journey in search of the only power that could break your curse," continued Zelda.

Link didn't reply. He sat on the grass and joined his hands to think. Zelda waited patiently, knowing this could take a while for Link to face the truth.

"I remember going in a library and studied for five years… Then this. Yes I remember falling on the sand and falling asleep. Is this a dream?" he wondered.

Zelda didn't answer. He had to figure this out on his own.

"What if… what if I'd prefer to sleep forever?" What if…"

"Would you really want to see Midna dying every time just because you are in her arms for a couple minutes?" she asked.

"I… don't know," he answered, getting up. If I wake up, I might never see her again. If I stay asleep, I can enjoy her presence forever. It has a terrible cost I agree but now I know this isn't real."

"Remember the promise you made to me? Do you really want to abandon us all?" she asked.

Link sighed. Of course he remembered. He didn't want to let them down but… he didn't want to live that again. Doing all the great things with nothing in return. "I guess that's what we call destiny," he thought. Link closed his eyes. Slowly, the world became dark. Zelda thought that the dream was resetting. But no, instead she saw Link vanish from where he was standing. Zelda started to vanish too. She wasn't sure if that was good or not. The next thing she knew was that she was in Rusl's house, sitting beside the bed where Link was. He was awake and looking at her. "Thank you," he said. Zelda smiled to him and was about to reply something when Link got up quickly and left the house without saying anything else. Everybody turned their head to Zelda, waiting for an explanation. "He just needs to be alone," she said, answering their silent question.

--

Midna was with her advisors at a round table. There was an important amount of paper on it. They were all containing different laws and rules about diverse procedures of marriage. Midna was looking through them, searching for the one that concerned her situation. The high advisor already had all the papers he needed in hand. Papers that contained laws to force marriages and some even contained methods to overthrow the royalty in the case where this one didn't take a husband. So, pretty much everybody was busy looking through all these documents in hopes of finding some loophole in Midna's favour. All except Marlo. Not that he didn't like her but she's been in the light world. Who knows how contaminated she had been. For all he knew she was more light dweller than twili now. He looked at her with an inquisitive smile. He waited patiently for her to talk since she had the right to pronounce the first word.

"High advisor, you may have the first word," started Midna.

"Thank you princess. Now, as you can observe, our people has made obvious the desire to see our princess married. After many investigations, it is clear to me that the time has come to take a forward step. According to this law which is: "In the case that the princess can't take a husband for any reason, the princess has to marry the high advisor," he read with a smile. Our beloved princess must take a husband or do as this paper says."

Everybody lifted their head. All but Midna because she was expecting this from her high advisor. Not that he ever really did anything against the realm but he was a little too intelligent for his own good. The princess asked him to pass her the paper so she could be sure of what he read was true. It was indeed unfortunately for her. But Midna wasn't worried. She had something to block this impudent character thirsty for power.

"I see high advisor. You are absolutely right," she said, making him smile even more. "But, there is nothing that prevents a princess to take a political husband! Which means that she will be married and will remain free of her lover!" she proclaimed.

"May I see that law princess?" asked Marlo almost breaking his pencil.

He read quickly and as he read, the angrier he became. She was right. How could he have forgotten this law? Why did it even exist! The high advisor recovered a calm mind and spoke.

"Very well princess. So as this law says, I, the high advisor, have to choose a husband for you. After what, the ceremony has to take place in the next three days," he said.

"Very well. This closes the meeting. Marlo, you will have the task to find someone worthy enough to share my throne," she ordered.

--

Link really wanted to be alone. He wanted to think of all that. He went back to his house but didn't go inside. He mounted Epona and left for his hideout. Once there, he sat on a cheap chair that he made and thought about his dream for a very long time. So long that he only went back outside after four days. Since he woke up, Link had terrible headaches. He felt his head pumping all the time. He didn't need that on top of his heartache. His heart seemed to have calmed down though. He knew now that Midna had loved him and hopefully still did. Link went back to his first goal. Find a way to see her again. His desire was so great that Link finally got able to forget his headaches. So today was the day. A new journey was going to begin for him and he felt happy about that. He thought of Zelda's warning about the pure evil and also what he said about being there for it. He couldn't be at two places at the same time and Midna was a priority in his heart. He promised himself to not take too long for his journey so he could be back in case something happened. Link went out of his cave, used the spinner to get back to the other side and whistled Epona. She arrived not a minute after he called her. He mounted her and went to the west. Where he was going was very far. It was on parts of Hyrule that he didn't know. He had to cross Snowpeak. "All those years in the library paid off after all," he thought. Link suddenly realized that nobody had seemed to be older when he woke up. He told himself that the library was probably the reason. Link didn't want to focus on this meaningless idea. Just before entering Snowpeak, Link stopped and decided that it was best to continue tomorrow since it was almost the night now. He didn't want to freeze in his sleep. "Good thing I thought of bringing a warm blanket for me and Epona," he thought. That way he could ride the day without freezing too much. And worse case, he had the magic armour. Link made himself a makeshift camp and fell asleep.

--

Zelda was back in her castle. The last events were troubling her. Though it only had been a dream, Zelda felt that there was more to it. Something strange, something unexpected. Unfortunately, her chancellors were giving her no time to think about it. There was always this and that to keep her busy. Zelda wondered if she was ever going to have time to analyse Link's dream. She prayed the goddesses to look after him and hoped that they would help her somehow. That's how her second vision appeared. She was not daydreaming this time. The vision was real. Three lights, one red, one green and one blue, appeared before her eyes. Zelda made a step backward. Voices started to talk in her mind. Three beautiful women voice all speaking as one.

_Do not be afraid my child. The presentiments that reside within you are not to be left aside. They are the key to both worlds fate. Never forget that._

Zelda opened her eyes. Why did the goddesses always needed to make those fancy sentences to give advice? Oh well… it was better than nothing. Zelda decided to take some time to analyse what the goddesses said.

--

Midna was back in her room. She took back the picture of Link she had secretly taken. The image showed Link holding the master sword heroically. She had not believed her eyes when the master sword accepted him as its master. It was at that moment that she truly fell in love with him. She never knew someone that could risk his life for someone he barely knew without ever asking anything in return. And then, he never complained about his fate. He embraced it whether he liked it or not. So much nobility in this man. She wasn't much beside him. Her, who fled her people, who ran away from her problems. Yes, she did everything she could to restore the twilight realm but still. What if she would have stayed with her people? Would she have even met Link? It was not important. The past is the past and Midna concluded that fleeing her people was the best decision she had taken. "I met a wonderful man because of it," she thought. She was dragged out from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Midna felt Marlo's presence. She sighed and asked what he wanted.

"Milady, I found a husband for you! Please, meet me in the throne room shortly," he said.

"I'll be ready to meet him then," she replied.

"So soon?" she thought. They had their meeting about this matter just this morning! Marlo had definitely planned this since a while. She put the picture of Link in a small box and locked it. Then she prepared herself to receive this man she was probably going to marry.

Marlo was already in the throne room with the parents of the future king. He knew them for a long time and unfortunately for the princess, they were on Marlo's side. He wanted his friends to take the power so he could better control it. Still, he had to be prudent because Midna was not that stupid. She already escaped his two first plans which was marrying him or leave the throne to someone else. Marlo quickly erased the anger from his face as he saw Midna coming. Everybody made reverence to the princess. Marlo did the presentation and gave the parole to the mother of the future king.

"We are here to honour the throne of the deceased queen Sanilia and king Madin. We are here to honour their esteemed daughter with the presentation of our son: Foralin," spoke the mother.

The man, Foralin, made a move towards the princess. He kneeled a knee on the floor and made reverence again. The princess smiled. "At least he is pretty," she laughed for herself.

"Tell me, what are your expectations from this marriage?" asked the princess.

"I hope to be a good King for our people and hope to reign with nobility at your side," he answered.

"I like your attitude, Foralin. I suggest that we get to know each other a little better. In the next two days, you will spend your time in my palace with me and then I will make a decision," concluded Midna.

Foralin smiled politely and made reverence. His parents did the same and leaved their son in Midna's hand while going away with Marlo. Midna gave sign to Foralin to follow her. She took him in a luxurious living room. Everything was coloured in the tones of shadows. The couches were of a rich black, the floor was covered with bloody red carpet, the walls were white with a hint of pink and there were candlesticks hanging on the walls. There was also a table beside the facing couches. Foralin stopped for a minute to admire the beauty of the room. Midna sat on one of the couch and invited the man to do the same.

"Tell me more about you, Foralin," asked Midna.

"Well, though it might not be obvious to other people, I am very shy with new people. I think it's because my parents are always watching every step I do. They always talk in my name and sometimes they tell me what to do or say. Quite frankly, I don't think I could be a good leader." he revealed.

"Didn't you say that you hoped to reign at my side?" accused Midna.

"My parents told me to say that. But I'm an honest person. I just never had the opportunity to prove it," he sighed.

"I see…," said Midna, perplexed.

Foralin didn't seem to lie even if he said that he was an honest person. Midna studied his posture. His back was a little curved and his face was looking down. His hands were joined and so were his feet.

"Let me tell you a little bit about me," said Midna. "I am very honest and sometimes I act like I'm not caring for other people. I don't particularly like weak persons. Do you well understand that? Are you ready to take the throne?" she asked, looking in his green eyes.

"That's what my parents want me to do…"

"Forget your parents Foralin! What do YOU want?" she asked, insisting.

"I…um…don't know. I was never really allowed to think about that," he answered.

Midna sighed. Poor boy. He seemed to have been always forced to do whatever his parents wanted. But, she could break Marlo's plans by helping this young man to have confidence in himself. Then, he could really be a good king. Yes. Even though she said that the final decision was in two days, Midna had already taken it. "We have much to discuss Foralin," said Midna with a smile.

--

The next morning, Link still had headaches but was feeling good at least. After a quick breakfast, Link mounted his horse and left his little camp. Usually, Link had to pass by Zora domain to go to Snowpeak. And he knew that Epona couldn't come with him. That's why Link had another brilliant idea in his spare time. He found another way to Snowpeak. A way that Epona could come with him. That was the next direction he took. As he was approaching the land covered in snow, the air got colder. And when he was in front of the new entrance to Snowpeak, Link had to cover himself and Epona with the blankets. Link stopped and dismounted his horse. He walked in front of her and said: "The path beyond us is a dangerous one. If don't want to come with me then you're free to go," said Link to Epona. She whined and looked at the path behind Link. Epona started to walk slowly towards it and looked back at her master and whined him to come. Link smiled and petted her mane. "You're a brave horse Epona. Thank you," he said. Link mounted back on her and entered Snowpeak. The difference between the temperature before and after that Link entered was intense. Link felt cold even if he had the blanket. But this thought quickly got out of his head. He was trying to focus on the only thing that mattered to him. It took him three days to see the snow melting by the sun. As he rode, the air was warming and after a while, Link didn't have to wear his blanket. The snow was slowly turning to green. Finally, Link was surrounded by grass and trees. He stopped and dismounted Epona. He looked around to admire the beauty of this land he was discovering. He saw a giant tree to his west and noticed some yellow fruits. Link walked to it and picked up the new fruit. It looked like a big pear. Link took a bite and the fruit revealed a sweet taste. He gave some to Epona and she whined of delight. After their little snack, Link got on his horse and left the tree. He knew where he was going though he never saw where the place he was looking for was. All he had was a very old map that he read in the library. He could only rely on his memory to guide him. Link rode all day and part of the night. Epona was exhausted. Link caressed her mane. "Take a good rest my horse. Thank you for trying your best," whispered Link. He fell asleep with his sleeping bag, his head against Epona's belly. Link had a good night this time. Only his headaches were still there. The next morning, Link decided that he was gonna walk a bit for exercise. Also he didn't want to exhaust Epona right away. After a long time walking, Link saw a giant temple in the middle of nowhere. He mounted Epona and rushed to it. Once in front of it, Link stopped and dismounted his horse. He looked up and saw the ancient language of the Hylian. Link was able to translate it thanks to the library. "Temple of Tribulations," he read. He told his horse to wait and entered the temple. "I'm one step closer to accomplish my dream!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A link to the Twilight**

**Part 5**

Upon entering the temple, Link saw a long path in front of him with a chest on a pillar at the end. He advanced towards it and was soon stopped by an invisible energy. He also noticed a hole floating in the air that looked like a triangle. Link examined it for a minute and concluded that it was probably some sort of key hole. He sighed. "Why does it always have to be the same kind of temple…" he complained. "Where is the compass when you really need it," he said. Link looked left and right. There was one door on the left and two on the right. Only the left door wasn't blocked by a metal gate. He rolled his eyes and went to it. On the other side, there were a bunch of tracks for the spinner to ride on. It warmed his heart to see that. He quickly got his spinner out and started to ride on the walls. At the start, it was reasonably easy. It was always jump left to right. Then it got more interesting. The path for the spinner got trickier. It was going up and down, circling, zigzagging. Link had to focus on to when he had to jump to not lose track, because the only thing that was under him was a deadly silence accentuated by the clacking of the spinner. By chance, there were no spiked spinners. It went on like this for a while and as Link advanced in the room, his guard went down. He paid less attention around him, since there were no monsters, and just enjoyed the ride. Unfortunately, everything comes to an end and Link arrived in front of a giant door. It looked like the "boss door" from the other temples but there were no chains on it to lock it. And Link didn't find any key anywhere anyways. He opened it, expecting to see another room where he could ride again. But instead, he saw a circular room, very dark, with a heavily armoured knight in the middle. "Ah! Finally, some exercise," he exclaimed. He advanced to it, expecting it to move when he would be close. Unlike everything else that Link had to face before, the knight didn't do anything. Link was a bit disappointed. He was used to getting into the action right away. Link was now in front of the knight. He drew his sword and tried to hit him on the right. The armoured warrior drew his sword also and hit the same way. Link jumped backward and so did the knight. Link got his shield away to prepare one of his hidden skills, the jump strike, to surprise his opponent. He targeted the knight and prepared his sword. After a few seconds of concentration, Link jumped, swinging his sword left and right to finally hit strongly in the middle. The knight went flying into the air and landed on his back. He got up, apparently not wounded at all from the strike. Link got distracted for a minute, wondering why his opponent seemed to be immune to any hits. He stared at his foe, not realizing that it had also stopped moving. He snapped out of his reverie and finally noticed that the knight wasn't making a move. "That's the weirdest enemy I've ever faced. Hmm… better play it safe" he thought. Link put his sword back into its sheath and so did the knight. The Hero slowly walked backward and the warrior returned to its original spot. Link circled around his foe, watching carefully for any sign of deceit or weakness. It still wasn't moving. Link took advantage of it and did the back slice. The knight took the hit without, of course, taking any damage. He got up and turned to face the Hero. Link quickly did a shield attack to make him go away then performed the helm splitter as the final blow. The helmet fell to each side of the knight as he collapsed. He landed face down against the floor. Link noticed that the knight was very different from the others he used to beat. This one had hair and looked human. Curiosity got over Link and he turned the dead warrior to have a face to face. Link stared in shock as he looked into his reflection. He swallowed his incoming bile and moved away from himself. The knight raised his face, a bloody mess from the helm splitter, yet there was no denying that this was at least his twin.

"What… what are you?" asked Link, finally finding his words.

"I am you," answered the knight.

"How…" wondered Link but not getting any answer. "Well, I won't fight myself!" he said, throwing his sword and shield on the floor.

"So be it. Now come, brother, so we can be one again," said the knight as he returned to its original spot.

Link hesitated for a minute. Could this be a trick? How could it be? His other self was unarmed and had his back to him. Besides, would he lie to himself? Link decided to trust himself and went to the center of the room. He felt a strange power surge through him and embraced it. Link heard a hollow sound behind him. It was the gate, where the chest was, that was going up. "How predictable…" he said, rolling his eyes. He went to it and opened it. Link found a blue prism in the chest. As was his tradition, he held it up into the air. Tanananah! Link wondered why his old music box always played when he picked up a new item. "I should really leave it at home," he sighed in annoyance. Link went back to the entrance. A door on the other side had lost its gate. He understood quickly that he had to find other prisms to unlock the invisible barrier. He entered the next room. It was a totally new area. Everything was covered in ice. There were ice spikes coming out from the floor and the ceiling. Though everything was frozen, Link didn't feel cold. He looked around to explore the area. Link became suspicious when his eyes crossed an iced peak bigger than the others, with good reason, because there was something frozen inside. He couldn't tell what is was but it was probably something helpful. It was too high for the Hero to use the ball and chain. So instead, he took out his bow and combined a bomb with it. The arrow went flying into the air and impacted on the exterior of the ice. Unfortunately, the ice was far too strong for such a brief explosion. Link had an exasperated look on his face. Usually, it was always this or that same technique to get pass through the next area. He continued to analyse the room with more caution. This time, he noticed the spots for his double clawshots. Link took them out and shot at one of them. Then he shot again until he reached the highest point in the room. There he could have a better view of what was inside the ice. It looked like a torch hanging down from the ceiling. "How am I supposed to light that," he wondered in frustration. Carefully, Link took out his lantern and hung it at one of the claw of his weapon. Then he fired at the ice and held it into to air so the ice could melt. When it did, Link's arm was almost dead. The torch holder fell down and landed perfectly straight. Link went back down and lit the torch. This had the effect of making a chest appear. He opened it and found a key. "Why am I not surprised…" he thought. Link opened the locked door and entered the next area. It was the same portrait, ice covering everything. Once again, Link looked around to analyse what he had to do. "Ok, just a bunch of ice blocks that I have to break. Then what?" he asked to himself. The green clothed boy started to launch his ball and chain at everything he thought was worth breaking. He soon understood that he was going to have to solve a puzzle by moving blocks on the ice to reach switches. It was nothing he never did before. Just a couple more blocks. Link moved them logically in order to reach the switches. It took him quite some time though. There was 8 blocks total and five switches. Link sighed in annoyance when he found out that, in order to unlock the gate on the door, he had to put the blocks in order. So he had to start over each time the order turn out to be wrong. He still made it… after an hour of thinking. The gate went up and Link passed the door. "Why are there no fiends in this temple?" he wondered. "I'm getting bored!" he complained. Link was mumbling in his head and didn't look where he was going. He finally looked in front of him when he hit something soft. It felt like velour. And it was velour, dark velour. It looked like a cape. Link slowly looked up and retained a gasp.

"You!" screamed Link.

"It's been a while boy," said the man in the cape.

"How is it even possible?" I killed you!" yelled Link.

"Yes you have. Don't you feel to do it again?" smiled Ganon, turning in place to face Link.

"But… I need the master sword to do so," he stated.

"Then you must be blind," said Ganon, still smiling.

Link raised an eyebrow and looked down at his sword. It was the master sword! But how? After Midna's departure, he had put it back where it belonged. Ganon was starting to be impatient. He tapped the floor with his foot, making Link look back at him. He got in defensive position in case Ganon decided to strike first which he didn't. "Are you gonna stare are me all day?" asked the dark lord, tauntingly. Link understood that he was waiting for him to make the first move. He smiled and performed the back slice as his first strike. Ganon blocked it easily as he remembered well this one. Link tried every single one of his hidden skills but Ganon was always blocking them with agility. Link stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Ganon didn't wait for Link to get back up. He lifted his sword and hit the hero on the arm. Link screamed in pain and looked at the tunic now holey. Blood began to run down his arm. That was the first time Link had really been hit to this point. He screamed from the strike and held his arm with hard pressure. "So this is how a real fight is eh?" he said, his teeth clench. He looked at Ganon and smiled demoniacally. Ganon responded to Link with the same evil grin. The Hero got up and charged to his foe while screaming in rage. Link attacked Ganon like he never attacked any opponent before. Their swords were making clashing sounds as they touched each other and sparks flew from their joined blades. Link received an unpleasant liquid on his face. The shock from their swords had made his blood fly from Ganon's sword. Link wiped the blood from his face with his hand and glared at it. He realized that Ganon was a whole lot harder to fight. After a good hour of fighting, Link had not even touched him with the tip of his sword. He was exhausted. Ganon smiled at the heavy breathing Link was making. Link saw his rival lift his sword to deliver what might be the final blow. As an act of despair, Link took out one of his clawshots and shot at the wall. The weapon flew in the air and gripped at what seemed to be vines. Once out of danger, Link noticed that the walls were covered with it. How did he not see it before? Were they even there before? He emptied his mind of his useless questions and looked back at the evil God. He was also looking at him, waiting patiently for him to go back down. "He doesn't even seem fatigued," thought Link. He stayed there for the time he needed to take a bottle of blue potion. The effects were instant. Only his wounds didn't recover. Link went back down and got back into the action. Once again, the only thing he did was protect himself as Ganon was to strong and fast for him to do anything. "I'll have to be inventive," he thought. "Or I might never make it to the next room…" Link thought about all of his weapons that could help him. He tried the ball and chain. He thought that Ganon was surprised when he launched it because he didn't make a single move to avoid it. But at the very last second, Ganon jumped into the air and dodged it. What Ganon didn't think about though was that the weapon was coming back as Link pulled it. That, he didn't see it coming and soon found himself laying on the floor. Link shot again as he saw the chance to hit him one more time. But Ganon was smart and he rolled on the side to avoid a second hit. Link decided to change strategy. The spinner wasn't much of a use in here. The gale boomerang either. Maybe bomb arrows would do something. Link got his bow out and made a bomb arrow as fast as he could. The arrow flew towards Ganon but this one had already understood the plan. He used his magic powers to reverse the arrow's course. Link had only the time to widen his eyes. He felt a warm heat at the start and then his skin started to burn. Link felt himself lifted from the ground and hit the wall that made him bounce a decent way away from it. Link quickly turned on his back and soon felt a hard pressure on his chest. Ganon's foot was now on it and he wasn't being soft on him. The dark lord put Link's sword away with a strong gust of wind since he couldn't touch it. The master sword went flying behind him. Ganon raised his sword. "Good bye Hero," he said menacingly. Link didn't let himself become discouraged. He wanted to win this fight, wanted to exterminate Ganon once and for all. He took his double clawshots out and shot at the wall. Not to high though so he could touch the floor right away. Then he shot at his sword, now accessible, and pulled it. While it did, the master sword severed through Ganon's left leg. Once sword in hand, Link shot at the opposite side of the room and decapitated the one legged God while being launched by the clawshot. The dark lord didn't have time to make a single scream that he was already hitting the floor, headless. Link got back down and walked to the dead God. "That will take care of you!" said Link while spitting on the dead body. Once again, Link heard that the gate on the door was going up. He went to the next room and found a chest in the middle of it. He opened it and found a red prism. "Just one left!" exclaimed Link, happy. He went back into the main room and passed the last door. This time, the area was more welcoming. There was grass and trees here and there. Between Link and the other side, there was a pond infested with dead fish. Link didn't want to swim in that after the wounds that Ganon made to him. But there was no spot for the clawshot or any other thing to avoid the swim. Link looked up and noticed five crystals. He targeted them all with the gale boomerang. As soon as the weapon returned into Link's hand, the crystals turned back to transparency and nothing happened. Link sighed in annoyance because he understood that he had to find the right order to light the crystals. He sat on the edge of the pond and looked at the dead fish. He counted them. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5… same as the crystal… oh really? Hmm," Link looked at them swimming. They were circling and jumping. They didn't seem to have anything to do with the crystals when you looked at them. He decided to take out his fishing rod for fun. He launched it and waited patiently for the bobber to go down. Link pulled the fishing rod when it did. He got the fish, looked at it for a minute and threw it back in the water. To Link's surprise, the fish went in the middle of the pond and stopped moving. The other fish were still swimming though. "Ok let's try to catch another one and see what happens," he thought. Link cough every one else and they all went in the middle, forming a circle. Link waited for something to happen like the gate on the door to move up but no, absolutely nothing. Since the fishes were not moving, Link decided to jump into the water and got through the other side without any harm. The door was still looked and Link started to run out of ideas. There was nothing in this room to help him. He sat again on the edge of the pond. He looked back at the crystals. No, nothing more there. He returned his attention to the fish, still standstill. It's at this moment that Link noticed the shadows, at the bottom of the pond, under the fish. It seemed that their shadows were showing a number. "Ah! Finally!" he said. Link remembered the numbers and targeted the crystals again. The door unlocked and Link passed it with happiness. On the other side, the room was dark. Link took out his lantern but the light that emanated from it didn't reveal much. Link walked straight, a little expecting what was the final boss. Suddenly, the room became clear as the torches lit up and, sat on a throne, there was princess… "Midna??" said Link, shocked. She got up and walked divinely to him. She put her hand on his face like she once did. Link closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He felt lips on his and grabbed Midna's body as he gave back a passionate kiss. Link felt suddenly dizzy. His vision blurred and he felt the need to sit on the floor for a minute. Midna stayed up, watching him with a little smile. She sat on her knees and put back her hand on Link's face.

"Are my kiss so tasty that you have no words left?" she murmured with a smile.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Link, confused and dizzy.

"Nothing to be afraid of my love," she said, gently.

Link fell on the floor. The room was zigzagging, Midna's face deforming. His thoughts became foggy. Link managed to sit back up. He put his head in his hands and applied a little pressure, hoping to make his dizziness go away. But no, nothing seemed to be the antidote. He looked back at Midna. She was still kneeling in front of him, smiling."What are you doing to me!" he yelled again at her.

"I told you, my love,"

"What am I suppose to do!" he asked to himself. "I don't know what she's doing to me even if she claims that it's nothing to be afraid of. I can't even think clearly!" he complained in his head. Seeing that Link wasn't able to get rid of his dizziness, Midna returned to the throne and sat on it. She watched him with a certain pleasure. Link's mind was now out of his control. Images were scrolling in his head and Link was trapped by them. There were even voices that were beginning to haunt him. Voices that were telling him to give up and leave this place. Others were hitting him with his own personal past emotions. _"You're worth nothing! Look at what you're doing! She never loved you and never will! You're the Hero of shame!"_ they were saying. Link fell back down on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voices and images which was very hard to do. He tried to focus on his own and unique desire. Finally able to ignore his haunted mind, Link got back on his feet and walked to Midna. He took her hand to make her get up and pressed her against him. He kissed her again. The voices increased in number and volume. Link kissed Midna even more passionately. It was finally her who ended their unique moment of fervour.

"You are quite the Hero I remember Link! See, I told you to not be afraid," she smirked.

"You were right, as always, my dear princess," said Link, letting himself fall into his temptations.

Midna held him tightly. A strange sensation went through Link. It was a warm and comforting heat. If this wasn't real, Link definitely didn't want to wake up… again. "On the other hand, I will spend the rest of my life here. No, this isn't right. I have to continue!" he resolved. He got free of Midna's grasp and faced her.

"I don't care if you're real of not but I want you to set me free!" he demanded.

"What is this? You say I'm not real! Me that had always been there for you! Always treated you with respect!" she proclaimed.

"That is a lie! Midna would have never admitted something like this easily! Plus, I am not the Hero you remember so well since we never kissed!" exclaimed Link.

The princess smiled and lowered her head. A gold light surrounded her and she changed form to become princess Zelda. "Congratulation Hero. You have passed all three tests. You are worth taking what lies within the first chest you saw. Now, take the last prism and go on about your quest. May you use the artefact wisely," she said as she disappeared. "That's it?" said Link. "This part wasn't that difficult. Maybe I am worthier than I thought!" he exclaimed. Link went to the last chest and took its contents. With all three prisms in hand, he returned to the entrance to put them in the floating hole. One by one, he inserted them were they belonged. Link waited for something to happen. The three prisms started to glow and, in the middle, where there was still a little hole, a white light appeared. It glowed brighter then the others and began to spread left and right, revealing the barrier. After a short time, the energy slowly vanished, making the path clear for Link. He walked to the chest with a significant look of triumph. He opened the chest that contained what he was searching for since he spent five years in the library: The Mystical Lantern of Absorption! An artefact that permitted someone to suck in any energy he wanted. And not only that! It also permitted to use that energy for pretty much any deeds! Link felt powerful when he took the lantern. He held it up into the air and let himself become consumed with the power. Link got out of the temple and mounted Epona. He thought how long it was going to take to return to Hyrule field. Suddenly, a white light started to turn around him and in one instant; Link was back in Kakariko gorge. "What?" he wondered. Link looked at the lantern. "Is it possible?" He dismounted his horse and thought about his cave. The same shinny light appeared and warped him where he thought of. Link began to laugh of relief and perhaps a bit of craziness. "Oh I have missed warping so much! This is gonna speed up my plans a bunch!" he smiled. He looked at his bed and felt very sleepy. Fortunately, it wasn't going to be a magic sleep. He jumped on it and made himself comfortable. Soon, the cave trembled slightly from Link's snoring.

--

Three days wasn't long enough to give confidence to someone to stand before his parents. But Midna didn't have a choice. At least, Foralin seemed to be on her side. Within the days that she passed with him, he revealed himself to be a caring person. He wanted the Twilight realm to be a peaceful place for everybody. That is why he was going to try to stand up to his mother. Both Midna and Foralin were in their room, being prepared for the wedding. Midna didn't want to get married but she had no choice left. Foralin was a nice guy but she didn't love him. She hoped that he would not fall in love with her either. One broken heart was enough! She still hoped that they would become good friends. She could really use one. At least her loneliness would feel less harsh on her heart.

Marlo entered her room, knocking first this time. She looked at him with a significant look of superiority. He ignored it since he was only there to let her know that Foralin was ready and everything else by the same occasion. Midna nodded and looked away. Once preparations were completed, Midna walked slowly but surely to the throne room. Every person that needed to be there for the ceremony had arrived. Midna was the last one. Foralin's mother was beside Marlo and they were talking. The princess didn't like that at all. What crazy plans were they going to invent next? She hoped that her future husband had enough strength to confront his mother; otherwise she was going to have a hard time dealing with those two by herself. Marlo stopped talking to Foralin's mother as the priest raised his hand to require silence. The wedding began and Midna couldn't go back now. Foralin seemed confident and happy. "What is he up to?" she asked herself. Midna was asking herself other questions when she realized that the priest was looking at her, apparently waiting for her to say something.

"Your majesty, your answer please. Do you accept to take Foralin as your legitimate husband?" he asked, again.

"I… do," she answered, lowering her head.

"And you Foralin, do you accept Midna as your legitimate wife?" he continued.

"I do!" he answered, happy.

"You may kiss the bride," finished the priest.

The new queen and king turned to face each other. Foralin noticed well that Midna didn't want to kiss so he just kissed her on the forehead. She smiled as a thank you. On the other hand, Foralin's mother wasn't that happy about that little cheap kiss. Neither was Marlo.

"You call that a kiss? I call it a shame! Come one son, make a man of yourself! You're the king!" she shot.

"Oh just shut up mother!" ordered Foralin.

"How dare you!" replied his mother.

"I'll dare quite a few things from now on mother. You've been quite adept in making decisions in my name. Decisions that I find extremely distasteful," he proclaimed.

"I forbid you to say another word," she murmured between her teeth.

"You forbid nothing! As the new king of the Twilight realm, mother, you are no longer in charge of my final decisions. From now on, I declare you banish from the palace!" concluded Foralin.

So that's why Foralin was so happy! He had planned on his own to banish his own mother! Midna smiled to Marlo with triumph. She knew that Foralin would stand up before his mother but never thought that he would have the guts to banish her! And how could you be more banished than being here? Midna laughed at this thought. As the guards were taking Foralin's mother away, Midna raised her hand to stop them "I also have something to declare," she stated. Silence reigned as the new queen prepared her proclamation.

"In light of your recent transgressions against the throne and my personal distaste of your idiocies, I am relieving you of your title and order you to leave immediately! You will no longer have permission to walk freely between those walls," she proclaimed, looking at her, now, ex high advisor.

"Wh-attt? But mi-milady I th-thought…," stuttered Marlo, perplexed.

"No! Don't say another word. Just leave!" ordered Midna.

"As you wish your majesty," he obeyed.

"All what belonged to you will be send to your home within the next few days," added Foralin.

The guards left with the two banished. Midna turned to Foralin and thanked him for reminding her that he had goods that needed to be given back to Marlo. She had only thought about sending him away as soon as possible and forgot about the rest. Then she left the throne room and Foralin alone. He didn't stayed there long though since he was still new to the palace and wanted to have Midna's guidance for a little longer. He ran after her but she seemed to be walking with haste. He had already lost her and had to find his way back outside. The king asked some twili about the direction and finally managed to get out. This place had grown since the mirror had been broken. There were a lot more sections in the palace and a lot more edifices outside.

Foralin found Midna, sitting on a ledge, looking at the shadowy sky. As he walked towards her, the other twili lowered their head as a sign of respect. Midna turned her head when she sensed another presence behind her.

"Oh, hi Foralin. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping to stay with you until I'm a little more use to the palace," he answered.

"I see," laughed Midna. "You may stay. I was just looking at the sky," she said. "Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" she sneered at the sky, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's about him, isn't it? That man from the light realm?" he questioned.

Midna sighed. She remembered that she had told him about Link. She had told him because she felt that he was someone of trust. Also because she really needed to talk about it. She couldn't bare the silence that she was forced to. She had wanted to share her burden with someone. And Foralin had been very understanding. _"I can see that I'm not the only one suffering from silence,"_ he had said that day.

"Yes, him," she answered. "I'm just trying to say goodbye. Everyday before the wedding had not been very happy for me so I wasn't able to grieve. Now that the realm is going to go fine and that I have a friend with me, I can finally go on," she revealed.

"Then, might I ask if there's a place for me in the future… with you?" he asked, hesitating.

Midna smiled gently and got up. She turned to him and answered what he was afraid of.

"As light and shadow shall never unite, you shall never be husband. In time they may be love, but that is more than he will have," she answered, knowing that it might hurt Foralin.

"Politics… Yes I remember the arrangement," he nodded, sadly.

"Don't be sad my king. The days that await us are promised to be peaceful. Do not let anything get over you form now on. Live like you always dreamed of. Live free," finished Midna.

**Part 6 will be uploaded some time soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A link to the twilight**

**Part 6**

Midna was woken up by a tremble. She heard lightning outside. "No, not again!" she feared. The queen quickly got up and went to Foralin's room. Though they were married and friends, Midna had preferred to stay alone in her bed. She knocked rapidly on the door and Foralin opened right away.

"I know, they woke me up too," he said, noticing the worried face Midna had.

"What are we going to do? I told our people that it was nothing to be afraid of and now, there are even small earthquakes!" she panicked. ''I thought everything was fine now! I thought the light realm was too!''

"I know. Maybe it's our fault if those lightning are coming back. Although I am pretty sure it isn't…" sighed the king.

--

Link woke up slowly and stretched every member of his body. He had had a good night sleep. He got up and cleaned the large table he constructed a while ago. He deposited the lantern on it and observed it. The glass in the middle was round, a bit flattened. There were two metallic bars on each side and one surrounding the glass. The two on the side were joining at the top to be elevated in a rounded piece of metal. Inside, there was a Triquetra symbol. It was there that the energy was absorbed. Link wondered what he should do first. Get the metal frame or the energy? He decided to get the frame first, that way he could tranquilly go hide in his cave after. After eating some pumpkins of his home village, he set off for his first destination: the Mirror Chamber. He thought of the place and warped there instantly. Link stood in front of what was once the mirror of Twilight. He approached it and caressed it gently with a sigh. He looked down and started searching for one of the needed item in the completion of his desire. Finally, a shiny piece of glass glowed before his eyes. He had found it. Link took the remained piece of the mirror. Next, he attached one clawshot on each side of the frame. Then he pulled back and the frame fell down. Link touched it and warped back inside his cave. He put it on the ground and the small shard on the table. "Ok, which one will be first?" he asked himself. "Well, Ordon spring is the less dangerous to begin with so at least I'll have a freebie," he thought. Link warped to the spring in question. He looked around. No sign of Ilia. He remembered how she liked to come here with Epona. Link repressed his nostalgia deep in his mind. He turned to face the light spirit. He lowered his head and sighed. Deep within him, he didn't really want to do this. But the last events and recent actions he did had changed him. He held the lantern into the air and the light spirit, Ordona, was sucked in into the lantern. Suddenly, Link felt drained. Fatigue attacked him like a hunger would. He fell in the water and deposited the lantern beside him. He looked inside and saw Ordona trying to get free. Link deafens his ears. He wasn't able to endure the lamentations of the spirit. The Twilight took possession of the area. Link was expecting to change into a wolf. But he didn't. "What the hell?" he wondered. Link forgot that question and focused on not falling asleep. "Must continue… Must see her again… Must see Midna!" he cried. He took the lantern back and decided to try to transform anyway. This way, nobody could suspect him and his wicked actions.

The transformation was quick and painless. Only tiredness had grown on him. He tried to ignore it and dashed to the next light spirit with lantern in mouth. No need to warp for that, it wasn't far and Link wanted to get use to this form again. The only thing missing was a lovely imp on his back to torture him. Even though he didn't like how she treated him at the start, he was missing her guidance and her so called good advices on things. The wolf ran to the spirit Ordona while thinking of the past. He was driven back to reality when he saw the curtain of Twilight blocking his way. "Ah right, I need someone from her world to get in and out," he growled. "That won't be a problem," he continued as he thought of the next spring. Once there, he held the lantern in his full of sharp teeth mouth. Ordona joined his/her companion in the lantern. Link got more tired. He laid down in the water and closed his sapphire eyes. "No! I must not fall asleep! Why am I so tired anyway?" he wondered. He looked around and spotted the grass he used to use before getting the wooden piece Ilia gave him. He walked towards it and howled to call Epona. "Oh right, she cannot come into the Twilight," he remembered. Link warped on the other side of the curtain. He howled Epona's song and she arrived immediately.

"It's good to see you my horse!" growled Link.

"It's good to see you too, master. Where are we going?" asked Epona.

"To Lake Hylia. Lower your waist, I wanna get on, I'm really tired," he said.

Epona did so. The wolf mounted his horse with the lantern in his mouth and closed his eyes. He didn't get the chance to rest though, Epona engaged a conversation.

"Master, do you know why the Twilight has returned?" she asked.

"Of course! I made it return!" he said while yawning.

"What?" wondered the horse as she stopped.

"You're not here to question my deeds Epona. Just get me to Lake Hylia," growled the wolf.

"I'm sorry master, I… can't obey that. You're not yourself," she said, saddened.

"Of course I'm not myself! I'm in wolf form! Ah whatever, I don't need a horse to get me there. I can warp wherever I want! I just hoped you'd support me. We were good friends right?" growled Link while jumping on the ground.

"Yes, we were…" said Epona while leaving.

"Fine! I don't need you either!"

The wolf warped directly to Lake Hylia. Deep inside him, he had been profoundly hurt. He loved Epona since the day he met her. She had been his friend, his companion throughout his journey, a loyal steed that would never flee from battles. But Link was too much concentrated on his plan to feel anything.

Once in front of the cave, he took a deep breath and entered it. The spirit was waiting for him. The remaining spirits were now well aware of Link's actions.

_"Do not do this Hero. Do not make one more mistake. Return the light to this world,"_ said Lanayru.

"And let Midna go forever? You must be joking!" answered Link, returning into Hylian form.

_"Do not let you emotions take over. Look at what you are doing! It's impossible to go back there!"_ added the spirit, trying to talk Link into abandoning.

"Maybe before! But now that I have this baby with me I can do whatever I want!" exclaimed Link, caressing the lantern.

Without waiting for the light spirit to say anything else, he made the lantern absorb it. Now, Ordona, Faron and Lanayru province were covered in Twilight. Link took some time to observe the beauty of the returned curtain.

--

Midna and Foralin went outside to observe the lightning. Midna ordered to all twili to get inside the palace. Even the two banished. As the queen and king went back inside, an earthquake took them by surprise.

"This is getting worse!" said Midna, worried.

"Yes, apparently. I wonder if your so called Hero is doing something about that," wondered Foralin, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

"Don't talk about him like that! I'm sure he's doing everything he can!" yelled Midna.

"Don't take it that hard Midna. Who knows if the light realm is experiencing such problems. I'm just wondering if it's something he can overcome," replied the king.

"Of course he can!" she shot, menacingly.

"Ok, ok just get inside now before we get caught again," finished Foralin.

The king ran inside the palace, thinking that Midna was right behind him. But she was not. She was still outside, doing some kind of prayer. "Oh please Link, don't abandon me!"

--

Zelda felt a strange sensation within her. She felt like the world was disappearing. She looked by the nearest window and saw with horror that the Twilight had taken control on parts of the land. "It has begun. Oh Link, where are you?" she thought. In reality, she knew where he was and what he was up to. She just didn't want to believe it. She wanted to keep that insignificant hope that he was still on her side. At this moment, three beautiful lights of different colors made apparition behind the princess. Zelda felt a high magical presence. She smiled and turned to face what she knew was visiting her.

"What warning do you bring me this time, holy Goddesses?" she asked.

_"It is not a warning. We are here to give you help,"_ said Din.

"Help, you say? Well, why don't you go stop this pure evil already!" shot Zelda. "We didn't have enough with Ganon?"

_"We cannot stop what is not material. It is up to him to face it,"_ continued Farore.

"No… Please don't tell me it IS him. Anything but this!" feared Zelda.

_"You will have to accept it my child. Now take this gift to help the Hero help himself,"_ finished Nayru.

"Wait! What it is you're giving me? And, why can't you stop him yourself?" asked the princess.

_"The gift is a spell. It allows someone to see through dimensions. To answer your other question, we already told you why and we also cannot interfere with what is already planned,"_ answered Din.

"What do you mean, "What is already planned?" Hey wait! Don't go!" said Zelda.

The three Goddesses were already gone. Zelda was shocked. She didn't know if she was supposed to be angry for what they just revealed or grateful for the help they gave. "Talking about help, where's that spell they talked about?" she wondered. As Zelda was asking herself questions, a glowing sphere appeared by her feet with a scroll beside it. Zelda took off the bronze ring that was attached to the scroll. She read the instructions quickly and took the sphere. Then she ran to her army captain and ordered to group every citizen in castle town and then go to each town or village and bring back everybody. The captain nodded without questioning the reasons of this sudden, and highly strange, order.

--

Link decided to change back into a wolf and run the rest of the trip to Kakariko village. He warped on the bridge that passed over the lake and started running. Once again, he was stopped by the curtain of Twilight. He called himself an idiot for not remembering again. After warping on the other side, Link continued his run until people caught his attention. He stopped and stayed away from them but still close enough to see and hear them. "Soldiers from Hyrule castle," thought Link. "I suppose it's only natural on her part. She must have been aware quickly of my deeds," he growled. Link followed the soldiers who were also heading towards Kakariko village. Once there, he spied their conversation.

"By order of the princess of Hyrule, every citizen in this town must go to Hyrule castle to be under protection. That also applies for you, Gorons," said the captain of the group.

"Why? We can easily protect ourselves," said one of the Goron, insulted.

"That's an order! We must all obey the princess's orders. Now, all of you shall follow us to the castle but before, some of us will go with you to your village to inform the rest of your clan," finished the captain.

He turned to his underlines and told them to go to the other villages while him and others would go to Death Mountain with the Gorons. When everybody was gone, Link got out from his hideout and stole the last light spirit. Now all Hyrule was covered in Twilight. Link warped to his cave and transformed back into Hylian form. He put the lantern on the table. He watched the four light spirits for a moment. Since they were back to this state again, Link hadn't been able to bear their annoying lamentations. He decided to start the next part of his plan right away. After all, Zelda would probably find him sooner or later as she was the only one now to be able to see him.

--

Inside the palace of Twilight, Midna and Foralin were trying to explain and comfort the twili. Though they were barely over twenty people, it was no simple task. Midna was trying her best to explain the situation while Foralin was doing the same to comfort everybody. "Though we are well aware of the situation, we cannot do anything at the moment. Please, just stay inside for now and try to relax. The servants will provide any food or drink you may need. I also prepared rooms to sleep in case the situation doesn't get better by the end of the day. If you have more questions or need something else, you may ask me or the king," explained Midna. She saw Foralin coming towards her. She thought he was probably going to give the details about the twili's state of mind. "So, how are they?" she asked. Foralin took her away from the rest of the group.

"Not well. Who knows if they really believe us. And worse, I saw my beloved mother with your fat oaf ex high advisor," he said with an evident tint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh no. I hope they won't do anything stupid. Maybe we should get them into another room, separately," suggested Midna.

"I wouldn't do that. If things get better, our people will want to know why we locked them away and maybe think we were trying to hide something they know," reasoned the king.

"You're not as bad of a king after all!" she laughed. "I understand what you mean but, if we keep them with us, they might try something desperate to ruin us," added the queen.

"You're right. I don't know which way is better. I guess just wait and see," concluded Foralin.

During the day, the Twilight realm had been subject to many more earthquakes. By chance, they were not too dangerous at the moment. Everybody wondered if it would stay like this or get worse. Unfortunately, their fear became true when, the next morning, a dreadful crash came to their ears. Midna looked outside and saw in shock that the parts of land, not to far from the palace, were being destroyed. They were being detached in multiple pieces and falling in the endless sky. Foralin went beside her to check the situation that was apparently scaring Midna as hell.

"Oh my God! This is terrible! How are we gonna explain that?" said Foralin, perplexed.

"I know!" said a familiar voice behind them. "I'll just tell them the truth!" exclaimed Marlo.

Midna and Foralin turned their head at the same time. They both sighed in annoyance. There he was again, trying anything to take control of the throne.

"And what that truth might be?" asked Midna, bothered.

"The truth that you are the cause of all this!" he declared.

"Don't be ridiculous Marlo. How could Midna cause her, maybe, incoming death?" asked Foralin.

"For her lover! That's right! You thought I didn't know about your love for this disgusting light dweller! They banished our people Midna! How could you even possibly feel consideration for them?" he exclaimed.

"Because they are kind and good of heart compared to an idiot of my knowledge!" she shot as a reply.

"We agree with queen Midna," said a twili. "We won't let a banished man ruin our kingdom for personal needs. You are all alone Marlo. May the queen be gentle on you," he finished.

Marlo just signed his sentence. When the majority wanted a punishment, the queen or the king had to act in the people's way. Foralin knew well all that. That is why he took all the twili with him to another room and leaved the punishment to Midna.

"You know the rules Marlo. Our people want you to be punished," she said.

"I don't care! I'd rather die than suffer from the inconsiderate things you do!" he replied.

_"He really thinks I'm causing all this? What an idiot!"_ she thought. "Well if it's death you want than death you shall have! May you be more useful in your next form!" finished Midna.

Midna's hair turned into a giant hand. She grabbed Marlo by the waist and started pumping the life out of him. Marlo's body began to decompose to finally disappear completely. Midna had drained every single drop of his life and had transformed it into a Sol, the precious energy of the Twilight.

When everybody came back along with the king, they couldn't believe their eyes. The queen was holding a new Sol in her hairy hand! She had killed him! They did ask for a punishment but they didn't wish for something like this! Midna saw their expression and rapidly started to comfort them.

"He asked for it," she said. "And… thank you for having fate in me," she smiled.

"We will always be on your side my queen. We know that your loving Hero can't be bad," said a twili man.

"And besides, how could someone bad fall in love with you?" added a woman twili.

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" said Midna, shy. "Who said that he loved me anyways," she sighed.

"Ah come one Midna, you know that nobody can't resist your beautiful face!" laughed Foralin.

"Alright, continue like that and I'm gonna make you wordless!" she teased.

Sadly, their little moment of peace was broke by another earthquake. The walls trembled from the shock. The cruel reality had reached them once again.

--

Once back in his cave, Link started thinking about the order of the steps he had to do. In reality, there was none. The lantern was doing the entire job according to its owner's desire. Link didn't know that so the first thing he did was transforming the light spirits he stole into pure light liquid. That, he could easily do with his new powers. Link lifted his hand towards the lantern and thought about its contain being gold liquid. The magic weapon did as its master mentally told it so. After a few minutes, Link heard the grievances of the light spirits. "Maybe now you'll understand what it's like to suffer to death!" shot Link, smiling evilly. "The goddesses are just playing with us! They plan in advance everything and then put us in the game field for their own pleasure! I'll teach them a lesson! I command my own life!" he swore. It took a few minutes for the ritual to be completed. The screams slowly vanished as the spirits slowly altered into gold liquid. Then, Link took the broken shard and dipped it into the lantern. All the liquid went into it. He took it out and fixed it on the edge of the metal frame. The shard started to glow and expanded itself to form a new mirror. The Mirror of Light! Link watched the ritual being accomplished. As the glass was spreading to fill the empty space, marks began to appear. Link could only identify then when the mirror was completed. The four light spirits appeared as a symbol on each corner. Then, the Triforce symbol appeared in the middle. Link was mesmerized. So thrilled that his deisre was coming true! "At last! At last I have the power to open the portal!" he said with jubilation. Link, with a hard time doing it, lifted the new mirror and warped to the Mirror Chamber where the old mirror used to stand. He let go off of it and the Mirror of Light stayed in place. Link quickly turned back and stepped on the edge of the mirror's podium where shiny marks appeared. A stair suddenly materialized in front of his eyes. "It's working! Working!" said Link with a significant hint of triumph in his voice. He started to walk up the stairs but couldn't run. His heart was racing so much that he had no breath left. Finally, he reached the end of it and a millions of gold particles went out from the mirror. But before Link had the time to transfer into the Twilight realm, the giant stone, that the portal was on, suddenly lifted itself in the air. Link watched in horror that it was cracking and breaking into small pieces of rock. The golden light coming from the mirror disappeared and the mirror lost its glowing tint. "WHAT? NOOOO!!" he protested. Link fell on his knees and cried all his soul. Exhausted, He got up and looked at the sky, suspecting a divine presence. His eyes turned a cold blue and he smiled hysterically at the heavens. His smile resembled one of Midna's when she first put on the fused shadow helmet. We could almost see a vein pump on the side of Link's forehead. "I curse you! I curse you all!!" he yelled as he thought of a new way to the Twilight. The first thing he thought was opening the portal with the power of his weapon. Nothing happened. "Oh sure! My weapon can absorb a light spirit and transform me into a wolf but can't open a mere portal!" he complained, frustrated. Then he thought about warping there. It's a place he already went right? There should be no problem! Link concentrated and thought of the Twilight realm as best as he could but nothing happened. "Why am I not surprised… I guess that's why I didn't think of it in the first place," he mumbled. Link thought back on his first idea. Warp to the next place that interested him: the Sacred Grove.

The master sword laid there in peace. Link approached his hand to take it. As soon as his fingers deposited themselves on it, Link felt a horrible pain. His fingers were burning. He held his wounded hand in the other one and growled. "Oh I see! I'm not good enough for you anymore! Well whatever! I don't need you anyway!" he complained. He walked away from the podium while thinking how; he'd get to the Twilight realm. "I won't rest until they willingly send me there! Everyone will pay my ruined plan with there lives! That will be my price for having saved them!" He warped on the northeast part of Hyrule field, near the Great Bridge of Eldin. Link howled a frightening scream at the sky. Then, both his arms lifted on his side and crimson flames came out of his hands. They were devouring the ground as they sauntered endlessly. Link fired many times in many directions making the meadow look like a wasted land.

--

Zelda felt another sensation go through her. It was worse this time. She was feeling emptiness spreading. She went looking at the nearest window. She saw crimson fire being shot everywhere. It didn't stop as soon as it touched something. That wasn't normal! She knew who was being that. The vision she had, was clear as crystal now. Suddenly, the castle trembled from the fire that crossed it. Screams came to her ears. She turned around and saw with horror that some people had been burned to death. They were all lined up on the floor were the fire had passed. Zelda quickly concentrated to put a magical shield around the castle. The flames stopped getting through but the princess knew it wasn't going to last forever.

"We must stop this!" started Zelda.

"We don't even know what's happening!" said someone.

"I do! That is why we must form an army to stop this! Anyone who is willing to help is welcome. There's no time to lose! You'll all understand once we are out there," said Zelda.

"But we'll die!" protested a soldier.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I can't tell you why but I'm sure not gonna surrender another time!" she proclaimed.

"We are with you, your majesty," said the captain of the soldiers.

"Gorons! I ask your help. You are good fighters and hardly vanquished. Will you help us?"

"We'll do everything to save this land!" said the leader, flattered.

"We will help you as well," said prince Ralis. My soldiers are yours," he said, doing a reverence.

"Anyone else willing to help?" asked Zelda.

A group of four people showed up from the assembly. They all volunteered as well as others. "Good. Now we must get ready!" finished Zelda.

--

Link had finished expelling his rage on the field. A lot of fiends that heard Link's scream were showing up. The scream had been a summon. Not that he really needed any help but Link wanted to scare all of Hyrule since only Zelda could see him. There were all sorts of fiends. From small to big, cowards to brave. Link walked towards one that looked very familiar to him. It was on a heavily armoured Bullbo. ''You once told me that you always followed the strongest side. Time to prove it!'' said Link. The creature nodded and blew in its trumpet. The other fiends formed a line and were ready for any orders from their new commander. Link's troops advanced as he told them the direction. The Hero soon saw the sign of Zelda's army. ''She is well prepared though any resistance is futile,'' he thought. In a moment of lucidity, Link wondered why he was doing this. Why he was attacking the castle and every of its citizen. It was not like him. The lantern, attached to the side of his waist, started glowing. The remaining feelings of goodness were being drained away from him. Other thoughts replaced the good ones he just thought of. ''If I can't be in peace, then no one shall be!'' he screamed.

Zelda was now ready for battle. She was already at the east exit of Castle town. She quickly saw the horrible surrounding the area. Zelda turned to her troops. The Gorons were forming the front line followed by the Zoras. Then all people who had accepted to join. Among them, a group of four people were awaiting this imminent attack. Zelda raised a hand to stop the discussions among the army. ''People of Hyrule! Listen to me! A dark time has once again set on our land. It is our duty to put an end to this abomination! I know it might seems like I'm asking the impossible but, together, we are more powerful than every of us apart. We will eradicate the foolish character that dared to break the harmony of our land!'' she proclaimed. Tons of voices echoed in the wind, words of cheering. Everybody was confident until one citizen dared to ask the ultimate question. ''Will the Hero be at our side?'' he asked. Zelda was agape. She didn't know what to answer. Should she tell them that their only real hope turned out to be their biggest threat? No, she had no right to steal what little hope they had left. She improvised. ''I'm afraid he won't be able to join. He has his own demons to take care of,'' she answered.

Link was now close enough for Zelda to be viewed. Of course, to all but the princess, the Hero appeared invisible. That was a big problem and a relief at the same time. No one could see what was causing all this evil yet no one could stop him from doing this evil either. No one but himself. Zelda understood that she was going to deal with him alone while the others would try to stop the monsters. Zelda took the glowing sphere the Goddesses gave her. What could Link see through that anyways? The Twilight realm? It was a possibility but what could he see there that could help him. Though he would see the land of Twilight, they wouldn't be able to see him. Zelda thought a long moment about how this spell was going to help the Hero. So long that she didn't notice a man standing beside her.

''Your majesty, perhaps you should consider dividing our troops according to the strength of our enemies. The Gorons could take the Bulblin kings along with the lords Bullbo, the Zoras could take the Bulblins on the none-armoured Bullbo and all the rest of us take the walking Bulblins and Bokoblins,'' he suggested.

''What is your name, brave one?'' she asked. ''Rusl? Well then Rusl, you seem experienced with battles. For the time being, I name you chief of the human army. Guide them well,'' she said.

Rusl went back to his group and told them the strategy to execute every one of the monsters. Zelda turned again to face her army. ''My friends, we are now well aware of what our enemies look like. Although, the one that command them cannot be visible for you. I am the only one who can see it. So I shall take the task to stop him while the Gorons will take care of the Kings Bulblin. The Zoras will take care of the normal Bulblins and every one else will take care of the small fiends. As soon as I can, I will make evident the whereabouts of the commander,'' she explained. Zelda turned back to face the enemy army. She looked at Link who was also looking at her. His face was unrecognizable. The sweet and kind Hero she knew was no more. She closed her eyes and let a tear run down her cheek as a sign of remembrance for him. She drew her sword and began to run. ''For the Hero!'' she screamed, soon repeated by all the voices behind her.

--

The Twilight realm was being under serious earthquakes attacks. The near by lands were all crashing. Only the palace hadn't been too much damaged. Midna had started to lose hope. Hope that her Hero was able to do something. She also thought that maybe it wasn't the doing of the Light realm but the one of the Goddesses. Maybe they were getting rid of them? Maybe they were useless to them? Midna had a tear to this thought. Being unloved by the Gods themselves was very painful. Why that? Her people used to be pure and gentle! That's when it hit her. "We used to be…" she thought. The queen sat beside Foralin and loved herself in his arms. He was the only friend she had and she desperately needed comfort. Deep inside her, she prayed that her Hero would save her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A link to the Twilight**

**Part 7**

The wind was carrying no sound today. No birds were flying around, not even a crow. The only thing audible was the dehumanized voice of Link. "You're cheering for someone that is dead!" he responded to Zelda's battle cry. He saw her running over to him while the others were being busy with what they could see. Zelda drew her sword at Link and he did the same. The princess knew, as they circled, that Link was way better than her at swordplay. Their weapons clashed for a couple minutes and sparks were flying where their swords merged, making the others wonder how Zelda could fight something invisible. For some of these makeshift warriors, that question was fatal. The enemy took advantage of it and killed many of those amateur fighters. Only Rusl and the group didn't get distracted by this humorous scene. Shad was better than he claimed as a warrior, dispatching numerous foot-troops. Perhaps it was desperation or devotion to his homeland that was driving him. It was inspiring his blade as he traced bloody masterpieces across the bodies of his foes.

The Gorons were doing a good job. They were gathering together, forming a line of rolling rocks. The charge proved effective as it took from underneath the legs from the bullbos. Until the Bulblin kings decided to have a lovely game of polo, using their maces and their mounts and striking the Gorons at their other enemies. Link was quite impressed by this tactic and so, he could disappear from Zelda's sight without worrying about the enemy. He didn't want to face her. By fear or simply no interest? Link wasn't quite sure and didn't want to give it some thoughts. So he quickly weakened her and warped somewhere else on the battlefield. He wanted to stay focus on the progress of his army. He wanted to make sure that his monsters-warriors were holding the advantage. When he was feeling that the Bokoblins and the walking Bulblins were dangerously reduced in number, he'd call more. He was even reviving them sometimes! But each time Link used the power of the lantern, the more fatigued he felt. He didn't know why because that was one thing the book of the library didn't mention: The price for using the lantern. It was indeed a powerful and almost unstoppable weapon but it needed energy to power up. And where was the lantern getting it? The unfortunate soul who had the courage or stupidity to take it. As a result, Link had his soul drained as he used the power of the wicked lantern.

Zelda noticed that Link was trying to avoid her. She had to think of a strategy because she couldn't run after him until everybody was dead! She stopped and regained some breath. She also remembered what she told her army about making evident the whereabouts of Link. But how to do it without revealing his identity? And how to make him hold the sphere long enough for her to say the spell? Link could easily get rid of it and continue to spread the terror on the land. The princess would have to hold it firmly in his hands. She was driven back to reality by a plant that tried to attack her. It was a Baba Serpent. Those evil plants! Always going after you and biting you until you had no hearts left. The princess slashed the plant until life was extinguish from it. She walked away from the battlefield to think. She had to act fast or the proud land of Hyrule would fall into emptiness. "That's it!" she suddenly realized.

--

The twilight realm was becoming more and more destroyed. Just a few little islands left around the palace. Well, that was as far as they knew. Midna was still in Foralin's arms, fearing their incoming death. The other twili were also assembled in small groups, holding each other. All of a sudden, the walls began to crumble and the roof shattered into a million pieces of stone and flew into the void. All they could hear was the screams of the children and the parents panicking as they were trying to calm their kids.

So much had been demolished of the palace that Midna could see all of what was left of her once peaceful realm. She stared in horror as she saw nothing but despair all around the fraction of the place she once called home.

--

Link walked through his troops, inspecting the battlefield. The tide of battle seemed to be ever shifting in his favour and it filled him with maniacal delight. Link surveyed his surroundings until he spotted the princess, a little away, from the battle, a vacant look on her face. "What is she up to now?" he wondered. He kept one eye on her as began to advance across the battlefield, slashing randomly at anything that took his fancy. It almost seemed to an observer that the commander was doing this wanton destruction for the benefit of the Goddesses. As the Hero was randomly killing everything in his way, he realized where his path was leading…  
His heart stopped beating as he saw Rusl and the rest of the group fighting the fiends efficiently. For a second, Link feared that his old mentor would see him. But his worries soon vanished as he remembered that he was invisible to them. Still, his heart wasn't completely corrupted yet and he felt sadness growing within him. He walked towards Rusl and watched him execute the monsters. He found him quite effective. A little too effective. Link regarded the scene with concern on his invisible face. "I gotta erase this dangerous threat!" he thought. The green clad warrior concentrated and the lantern glowed dangerously. Link was casting a big spell. He was summoning a Darknut. The hardest enemy he had ever faced without counting the temple's unique enemy. Rusl saw the new enemy being cast in front of him. For the first time, maybe, Rusl really feared for his life. He made a few steps backward. The Darknut prepared his attack with shield raised. Link left the two warriors to their businesses. He also didn't want to see the fight. See who would win. He looked back at where Zelda stood a moment ago. No one. "Ah! Where is she now? Maybe I was wrong on the one called dangerous threat!" he complained. Link warped at many places on the battlefield to find the princess. "She might be warping too," he thought.

And he was right, Zelda was warping at the same time as him. She was always watching him from a little far away. When the hero finally stopped moving, she ran as fast as possible towards him with sphere in hands. She was so concentrated on the Hero that she didn't notice the Bulblin king dashing towards her with his heavy mass held up. The hit was brutal but not fatal. Zelda fell down on the field, knocked out and unconscious. The sphere went flying into the air to end up breaking among the grass. The monster smiled derisively but soon changed his expression as he saw a golden light emanating from the broken globe. Zelda had activated the small spell just before passing out. The sphere started glowing so bright that everybody, even Link, had to close their eyes. The surroundings drastically changed for the Twilight realm. Everybody had stopped the fights to contemplate the new environment. Rusl was the first one to recognize the place. He quickly calmed the troubled souls who were scared as hell from the fact that they were floating in the twilight sky. Rusl noticed that the Darknut had stopped fighting. He took advantage of it and ran away from it. Once back safely with the group, Rusl searched Zelda among both armies. But his eyes came across the Hero's before the princess's. His expression shifted for the worse as he wondered why his friend was there. "Why is he on the enemy's side?" he thought, getting scared as he pieced together the puzzle. There was no doubt, his dear young friend was the commander of the army! Link's eyes also crossed Rusl's. He withheld a gasp and wondered why he was staring at him. Wasn't he invisible to them? One thing that Link didn't know was that when the sphere unleashed its light, he became partially visible, revealing his identity. He started panicking and searched a place to hide. But there was none. The only island left was the Palace of Twilight which had been severed in the middle, horizontally. Link forgot about Rusl as he saw his love in the arms of another man.

Rusl decided to think about his so-called friend later and continued to search for Zelda to get some explanations. It was a soldier from the princess's army who finally made a sign. A group had been formed around her. Rusl ran to the princess and discovered her unfortunate situation.

"How long has she been unconscious?" he asked to captain of the army.

"We don't know. We just discovered her and she was like this," answered the captain.

"Princess? Wake up princess!" said Rusl, shaking her gently.

Zelda opened her eyes slowly. The pain from her injuries surfaced as she came to her senses. She had a terrible migraine, her back was bleeding and all her body was sore. She screamed in pain as she put her hand on her head.

"Easy, princess. You obviously have been hit hard. The wounds don't look too severe but I'm not a doctor," explained her army's captain.

"It'll be alright Guillaume. Thank you for rescuing me," she said.

The captain blushed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. His wet ebony hair made evident the difficulty of the battle and perhaps anxiety from Zelda's state. He helped the princess to get up and kept both hands on her shoulder in case her balance decided to abandon her. Rusl had some questions that needed answers quickly but he also knew not to push the princess since she appeared to be still fragile. But apparently, Zelda didn't give much thought about it and started walking at a decent speed, searching for Link. Rusl followed her steps.

"You are searching for him, aren't you?" he asked.

"Who?" said Zelda, innocently.

"You know who. I saw him princess, I saw Link when the sphere expelled its light," revealed Rusl.

Zelda stopped. Apparently, she had missed something while she was unconscious. Something that should have never happened. If it wasn't for that king monster, the sphere wouldn't have broken and Link would still be unknown to all but her. "Yes, I'm searching Link. Yes he is the commander of the army. Yes he did all this evil. And if you want more information, the land is covered in twilight again, which is why no one but me can see him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a wounded hero to heal," she explained. Rusl stayed behind and watched Zelda float towards Link. "Again?" he wondered.

Zelda approached Link nervously. He seemed to be calm but what could she expect from this man now? The princess remained cautious as she put her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Link?" spoke Zelda.

"She loves someone else…" he whispered.

Zelda looked at where the hero was looking. She saw the same reality that made Link even more broken. The princess couldn't help but feel sorry for the Hero. For one moment, Link seemed to be back to his original, sweet and kind, personality. The Hero floated closer to Midna. He wanted to admire her beautiful teary face. "She looks really scared…" thought Link. He retained a gasp when Midna looked up at him.

"Why did you abandon me Link?" she said.

"I didn't abandon you Midna!" he spontaneously answered, getting even closer to her.

"I'm sure your hero didn't, Midna. We don't know what is happening. Maybe it was something out of his capability," said Foralin.

"I know… I'd like to still believe he'll save us but… it's kind of too late now. Nobody cares to save the descendants of banished people. I thank you for being my friend Foralin. Your support helped me find peace," she said.

"I'm glad I could help you. I thank you too for letting me be myself," said Foralin.

Midna turned her head back to the sky. She didn't know it but she was looking at the Hero. "Goodbye Link, I'll always love you," she whispered.

Link had tears in his eyes. Even Zelda had been touched by the moment. The Hero turned his head to the princess and noticed that the spell was ending as the fights began again.

Link felt pulled out of the Twilight realm. He tried to grip something but there wasn't anything. In a last try, he stretched his arm towards Midna, desperately wishing she'd grab it. But he was invisible to this place and so, her image slowly disappeared to be replaced by Hyrule field. The hero fell on his knees. He was back to invisibility state as the spell ended. His look was horrified.

"Am I causing this, Zelda? Am I destroying the Twilight realm?" he asked more to himself than her.

"I'm afraid so, Link. But it's not too late to stop it! The lantern didn't drain all your soul yet. You have to be purified!" she explained quickly.

Link didn't really listen to what the princess just said. He was still thinking of the terrorized look Midna had. Being responsible for her death would have probably driven him completely insane. And his insanity would have destroyed both worlds entirely.

A familiar sound made him snap out of his reverie. "Epona?" he said, looking for her.  
The horse was galloping towards Rusl who was trying to fight the Darknut that had started fighting again. Link had forgotten all about this one. He watched her for a moment to see what she was up to. "No…" feared Link. He got on his feet and ran as fast as he could to prevent his horse from doing a foolish thing. Zelda followed him, making a magical bow appear followed by a light arrow.

The horse reached Rusl who was having a hard time surviving. She pushed him aside and rose on her two back legs to attack the Darknut. But this was vain. The warrior was way too armoured to be pushed back. The Darknut raised his mace and brutally hit Epona. "Noooooo!" screamed Link. The Hero took out his sword from its sheath and attacked his creation. He performed the back slice many times to destroy his opponent's armour. Then he performed it many times again to end its life. As soon as the Darknut fell, Link released a gasp of pain as he felt something penetrates his back. The Hero joined the defeated Darknut on the ground, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do I have to do everything

"Why do I have to do everything!" complained Zelda. She was the only one who could take the lantern away from Link and she also had to explain the new situation to her army before things got worse. And as if that wasn't enough, the princess had to wait for Link to wake up to break the mirror he created to set free the four light spirits.

"Rusl, go tell our army that the enemy commander has been defeated! Spread those words so our enemy can hear it!" ordered Zelda. "I'll join you soon."

"As you wish, princess," agreed the man.

Zelda returned her attention back to Link. She carefully detached the lantern from his waist. She then kicked it away from him. As soon as the lantern was at a decent distance from the hero, Link transformed into a wolf. Zelda removed the arrow she shot earlier from the beast's shoulder. She then looked at Link's horse. Epona was losing blood, too much blood. Zelda approached the poor animal and tried her best to close the wound. After a moment, the horse seemed out of danger. She turned to the wolf and healed the small wound. Zelda shook Link to wake him up. It took a few minutes for the hero to open his eyes. He looked up and saw Zelda looking sadly down at him. He tried to speak but only growls came out of his mouth. He looked down at his feet to see paws. With a sigh, he realized he was no longer Hylian. He looked at Zelda and growled at her. "Oh don't make such a scene! There's no time for that. I've taken the lantern away from you and you will go destroy your mirror and stop this battle quickly!" she explained. As she said this, Link could almost see Midna in her mannerisms and the tone of her voice. It made his back feel cold despite the fur covering him. The wolf looked away, where the war was still raging. Then he looked at his horse. Epona seemed to be asleep. "Thank God she's out of danger," thought Link. He looked back at the battle. Zelda could tell that he was sighing. "How can I stop this? I'm a wolf! A worthless wolf!" he thought. And as if Zelda read his thoughts, she added right away: "You can't do much in your current form so I'll send you to your mirror which, I guess, is in the Mirror Chamber," she deduced. The wolf nodded. The princess concentrated but before she could do anything, Link began to run away from her. "What are you doing? Come back here!" she screamed. The beast was searching for the lantern so he could warp by himself. Also he needed it to break the mirror. Once found, he disappeared from Zelda's sight.

--

Link arrived in the arid sand covering the floor of the Mirror Chamber. He began to walk slowly towards the podium where his creation was still standing. Having the lantern caused him to regain his true form. Link was now well aware of his soul being drained. But he needed the lantern to set free the spirits. He held it up and concentrated as much as he could. Link felt his arm go down against his will. It was probably the part of him that didn't want to be cut from the Twilight realm forever again. "I must destroy it, I must save Midna!" he told himself. The lantern glowed and extracted the spirits from the mirror. As soon as they were back into the lantern, the mirror shattered into a million shards. This brought back painful memories to Link. But he shoved them away and deposited the wicked lantern on the podium. The spirits got freed from their prison and took back their original form. They all looked down at the Hero without saying anything. "I… I am so sorry for what I've done," he said, ashamed. The light spirits smiled, as much as a light spirit could, and started to turn around Link.

_"May you find peace. Farewell."_

All of the spirits returned to their respective spring. The light returned upon the world and the sun warmed Link's skin. He couldn't help but smile. Though he liked the twilight for the simple fact that it was Midna's environment, Link was quite attached to the sun. He let it warm his skin for a moment. He also looked at the blue sky and took a deep breath of fresh air. Eyes closed, Link felt the warmth of the sun on his face as well as someone putting its hand on his shoulder…

--

Zelda's plans to discourage the enemies didn't work at all. Their commander was gone, why the need to fight? But those fiends didn't care. All that ran through their pig headed minds was to follow the strongest side. They wanted nothing more than to kill or be killed. And right now, it was obvious that they were the superior force so why stop for a leader that can't even hold on to his life? If anything, they became more savage. With no leader to control their attacks, their barbaric instincts came to the forefront. They charged in in many small groups slashing to great effect and ignoring the Hylian's feeble counter attacks.  
Guillaume's younger brother, Patrick, charged the advancing enemy and dove from his mount onto one of the enemy Bulbos and slit the throat of the rider. He turned it into the enemy and rolled off the back, slapping the beast with the flat of his sword. The enraged beast charged riderless through its former allies. Despite the chaos created by the young hero to be, retribution was to be swift. In mere moments, the young man was surrounded by numerous infantry Bulblins. He fought valiantly and took many with him before a Bulblin king charged through trampling both the young brother of the captain of the army and his own infantry. Guillaume let out a cry of sorrow that rang out across the battlefield. His men needed no orders. They launched an arrowstorm at the monster who just crushed the poor captain's spirit. The sound of the incoming arrows blotted out Guillaume's cries of anguish. Beast and mount fell to the ground. Now the captain knew regardless of which side won, the monster that had killed his brother would not be at the party.

--

As soon as Link felt the hand on his shoulder, his sword rapidly flew up from his sheath to greet the stranger's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Link.

"Because too much blood has already spilt because of you… and also because it's not like you," answered the voice.

Link had to agree with that stranger so he sheathed his sword back and took a better look at the person standing in front of him. A black cloak was covering its entire body and a hood shielded its face. The voice was feminine and strangely familiar.

"Have we met before?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Not in a way you would understand. I came here to give you this. A Hero is nothing without his blade to guide him,"

She opened her cloak slightly and revealed a sword. The Master Sword. Link also noticed that her wrists had bandages. He took the sword, still looking at the woman's wrists.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, listening to his kindness

"No and it wouldn't matter. Just take the sword and stop the horror that you cast upon your land. Don't let memories of joyful days be forsaken for power. See you later…" said the girl as she disappeared.

Link looked at the Master Sword. He wondered what could be the difference between killing his army with the Master sword and the one he had. "Did Zelda send that woman to me?" he wondered. "And why is even this person reminding me of her! Is everybody against me or what? Anyway, I better get going. This is the last I'll use of the lantern," he promised to himself. As soon as he touched it, the Master Sword started to burn his hand. The Hero retained a curse as he dropped the Master Sword. Link sighed as he understood that the lantern was still trying to make him evil. He also understood that he'd have to endure the burn or walk the long way which was kind of crazy. "It's too far!" he complained. "Even with Epona…" Link decided that this price was nothing compared to what he had done. He took the Master Sword in his left hand so his right one wouldn't get more damaged. "It's just for a little warp…" he told himself.

--

After the near fiasco involving one of their kin, the Bulblin kings decided that enough was enough, they would retake control of the battle and their troops. They screamed orders to the bokoblins and Bulblins to form the front line followed by the ones mounting the Bulbos and then themselves as the back line. One of the kings blew in a kind of trumpet and they charged. Zelda ordered to her soldiers to do the same. Both armies were dashing with each other when something odd happened. In between the armies, multiple circles started to appear. From the princess's army's view, it looked like the air was tearing apart. From the other side however, it looked the same but a person was standing in each "hole". They were all covered by black cloaks, face hidden by their hood. Their sudden apparition made both armies stop in shock. The 8 black cloaked strangers jumped out of their hole and began to run towards the monsters. "Reinforcements?" wondered Zelda. "Would Link be behind this? Hmm…" she continued to wonder. "Your majesty! The strangers are going to get killed!" panicked Guillaume. "Look, they are running blindly towards our enemy. I suggest we help… what?" As the captain of the soldiers said that, the strangers slowly merged into the ground to reappear behind some of the Bulblin kings. They all jumped and slashed the monsters throat with a mighty looking sword. The wounded kings fell from their mounts and the now riderless Bulbos ran amuck, causing the Bulbos from the second line to do the same and thus, creating chaos amid the enemies. Satisfied, the strangers created the same strange hole they appeared from and jumped into it to vanish. At the same time, a bit away from the battle, Link appeared with both hands smoldering. Link threw the lantern away and ran towards Zelda.

"What did I miss?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not much. Thanks to the strange looking strangers you sent, the enemy is down 8 Bulblin kings," answered the princess.

"The strangers I sent? I did no such thing. Wait a minute… were they wrapped in a black cloak?" he queried.

"Yes, why?" she puzzled.

"The same person visited me in the Mirror Chamber. Only one though and it was a woman. She gave me the Master Sword. She spoke very strangely yet so familiar. I thought maybe you sent her to me," explained Link.

"I see. Well I did not send her. Anyway, whoever those persons were, they seemed to be on our side. That's good news. Well, shall we?" smiled Zelda, raising her sword. Link smiled back and raised his sword to meet hers.  
The chaos that the strangers caused gave some time for Zelda to reorganize her army. The Gorons reformed the front line, followed by the Zoras and then the humans. Having the Hero with them gave a new hope to this battle. They felt like they could overcome any obstacle. The princess and the Hero started the march for victory.

Though chaos roamed among the fiends, the footed Bulblins raised their little maces and ran to fight the Gorons. However, the rock creature's hide proved too thick for their weak attack. Unfortunately, before the Zoras could strike down all the attackers, the mounted ones noticed their plight. They formed up for a charge and let loose a mighty war cry. Link looked at what the kings were doing. The wheels of war were turning in his mind. "This battle is the result of my insanity. If I must end it the same way then I must make sure the princess does not comprehend the gravity of my actions," he resolved. Link looked for the group and Zelda. They were reasonably close to each other so Link didn't have to gather them.

"Zelda, Rusl, Ashei, Shad, Rauru! I've got a plan but we must act fast!" screamed Link.

"Just tell us and we'll do it!" replied Ashei.

Link told everyone what they would have to do. Link made sure to reserve the "insane" idea for himself. He didn't care much for his own safety now. Only the idea of bringing back peace to this land and thus, saving the woman he loves were the two priorities.

"So, everybody understands what they have to do?" asked Link.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Then let's do it!" proclaimed Link.

--

_"Who knew that he was going to go this far?"_

"It doesn't matter now. He's back and we must make sure he stays,"

"Maybe the lantern was too much for him. We should have tried another path,"

"Another path wouldn't have worked, sister. It had to be something terrible,"

"I still wonder if this is the right thing to do,"

"You know it is. We have no choice. Unless you prefer that the world never finds peace? We are the ones to blame for these bloodsheds,"

The three sisters remained silent and continued to watch over the world they created.

--

"Zelda will kill me for doing this. If I don't get killed before…" thought Link, slightly amused. He went to the place where he intended to do his part of the plan. Rusl and Ashei went behind him, on his left and Rauru followed by Shad, went to the right. As Link told her, Zelda prepared her Light arrows, waiting for the best opportunity to strike.

Link took out his double clawshots and fired at the nearest tree on each side of him. Rusl and Ashei were in front of him as his cover. The remaining Bulblin kings as well as the riding Bulblins were dashing towards Link's trap. The shock was brutal. Link screamed in pain but didn't give up. It's only when he saw the faces of his two comrades that he finally looked at what happened. The surprise was so great that it made him lose consciousness.

Zelda, being near there, heard Link's lamentations. Her bow slipped from her hand as she put the other one on her mouth, in shock. "By the Goddesses… he's armless!" The princess was so in shock that she forgot to do her part. It was two hands that shook her that made her regain her senses. "Princess! Now!" screamed Ashei. Zelda took back her fallen bow and started to run towards all the fiends that fell from the chains of Link's weapon. On her way, she saw Rusl grabbing Link's arms, still holding the chained weapons. She also saw Link on the grass, now unconscious. She prayed the Goddesses that he would make it despite the angriness she was beginning to feel.

At the speed of light, Zelda shot as many Light arrows as she could on all the fallen enemies. The princess was most effective. Each shot was finding its target, the head, ending instantly the life of the monsters. Her task kept her blind to everything else for a good moment. She didn't see Link regaining consciousness and heading towards were he left the lantern. Rusl was running behind him, wondering where he was going. The disarmed Hero had only told him to follow and to not lose his arms. The old warrior carried his gruesome load, repressing the bile that was forming at the back of his throat. Despite the veteran's many years of experience on many battlefields, never had he seen something like this. Once the lantern found, he grabbed it with his mouth and told Rusl to drop his two bloody arms in front of him. He did so and waited for Link to do whatever he was up to. But before Link could reattach his arms with the power of the lantern, Zelda appeared in front of him.

"No! Don't do this Link! You know what'll happen if you do," she protested.

"So? I have nothing to live for anymore. I nearly killed everybody I love! You can't possibly imagine how I feel inside. The least I can do is use this thing to put an end to all this. Use this thing to bring back peace! The world will find another Hero, it always has," he said.

"Link, I will admit it, I've been very disappointed with you, whatever were the reasons for you to do this. But it doesn't mean you have to throw away your life to save us. We'll find another way, there's always one," said Rusl.

"That's what a Hero is meant for. Give his life for the good of all. Now, don't try to stop me, my mind is set," finished Link.

He concentrated and the lantern started to glow like the other times. Link's arms lifted, on their own, and flew to their owner's shoulders. It took a few minutes for Link to be whole again. Then, he took the lantern in his hands, in part because his mouth was getting sore, and concentrated even more. The lantern glowed all the more and the light expanded and took aim at the enemies. Some tried to run away, some tried to fight it but it was in vain. As soon as the light touched a fiend, the life within it was no more. "This is for you Midna!" Soon enough, an almost frightening silence settled itself over the field. The light disappeared and so did Link's soul. He fell slowly on the grass, his face completely stripped of expression. Zelda kneeled beside him and caressed his hair.

"No…" she cried.

"Is he… dead?" gulped Rusl.

"No, not exactly. He will remain in this state until his soul is back. If he gets it back, that is," she explained.

"How can he have it back?" asked the swordman.

"I… don't know," sighed the princess.

"There must be a way to reverse whatever that lantern did," insisted Rusl.

"For that I'd have to analyze it," said Zelda. "And I will…" she added, seeing the pleading look of Rusl.

The princess reached her hand out to Link's dangerous weapon and passed it left to right over it. Her Triforce glowed brightly. Zelda suddenly had a gasp.

"What? What is it?" asked Rusl.

"There's only one energy that powerful on Hyrule and I felt it just before the battle started…"

"Well, what is it!" Rusl asked, again.

Zelda turned her head to Rusl, looking seriously. "The power that is imbued within the lantern is from the Goddesses themselves!" revealed the princess. Rusl almost flipped over from the shock.

"The Goddesses?! How could they create something this evil?" wondered the warrior.

"I don't know. They must have something on their mind. I will take Link with me. I can't promise anything or determine how long it'll take," she said.

And Zelda disappeared on those words, leaving the mess to the army to clean.

--

Zelda appeared in her room. She deposited Link, with evident difficulty, on her bed. His look was something to see. Not that anyone would have liked to see it but it was rather unique. He looked like someone for whom time had stopped. His eyes were expressionless and empty. Though Zelda was saddened by all that had happened, she couldn't help but look away. She didn't really know what to feel anymore, actually. Anger from the fact that he didn't listen to her, happy that he sacrificed himself to save them all, mad at the goddesses for creating something this evil! It was probably all of it.

Talking about the Goddesses, Zelda had some questions to ask them. But she knew she'd never get any answer. "A mortal cannot understand, they would say," she thought. "Why do this to Link? Hadn't he had enough already? I know, I know, he chose what happened to him…" said the princess, as if she was talking to the Goddesses. "In any case, there must be some way to give Link back his soul," she continued. "I guess it's time for me to put my nose into these books," she sighed.

--

After burning all the dead bodies of the monsters, the army, with the help of everyone else, picked up the brave ones who kindly volunteered to help the battle. The next days where those of sadness, the graveyard grew as the many families cried their beloved family members who risked their life.

Rusl returned home with a troubled spirit. He didn't know how he was going to announce the terrible news to the village. He was thinking of his son and the other kids but mostly, he was thinking about Ilia. As he entered the village, his anxiety grew stronger. It's when he saw his son's bright face that he decided to lie. Just a little lie, for now.

"Where is Link, dad?" asked Collin.

"With princess Zelda," answered Rusl.

"Really? Wow, what an honour!" exclaimed the little boy.

"Yes, yes, an honour…"

Happy, Collin ran to the other kids to tell them what he had just heard. Rusl felt relieved that a child believes almost anything an adult said. But he knew Ilia wouldn't buy it. He had to think of something more. Something to add to that little lie. He didn't have time to think though, Ilia tapped his shoulder.

"Link's gone with princess Zelda eh? Come on Rusl, what really happened?"

"Oh he is with the princess alright. It's just…" he said as he turned to face her.

"Just what Rusl? What?" worried Ilia.

"I'm not sure if he's coming back," revealed the warrior.

Ilia stayed agape. Her eyes were blinking repeatedly. Rusl put his hands on the young woman's shoulder. "Now calm down. He is in good hands. Let give it some time, see how things go. Don't jump to conclusions yet, ok?" advised Rusl. Ilia nodded and retained her tears. She made herself believe that the princess wanted him to stay as a captain or something since he was such an awesome warrior. But the days passed and Link didn't come home.

--

"I give up! There's nothing I can do!" cried Zelda, discouraged. They say the pen is mightier than the sword, yet Zelda's swipe of frustration launched what had been writ by both from the table and across the room with a force that was stronger still. None of the books she's been reading for four days had any information about the lantern. "I'm sorry Link…," she cried, eyes closed yet looking at her feet. Then she got up to pick up the books she had just pitched so violently onto the floor. There was so many, so many that were useless to the princess's needs. Only one suddenly caught her attention. A small brown book surrounded by a golden binding. "Oh? I don't remember that one. Well, got nothing to lose checking it out," resolved the princess. "Prophecies" read Zelda, on the page cover. She unwrapped the gold binding and opened her new found book. "What? What kind of book is this? All the pages are the same!" wondered Zelda as she turned more than a page at the time. She finally stopped, near the end, and took a closer look at this strangely repetitive page. "This picture looks like the lantern! And this is… the Triforce! Oh and this is… hmm," said Zelda to herself.

"Well, this all looks interesting but how am I suppose to decipher it!"

"Perhaps I can help…"


	9. Chapter 9

"It… stopped," whispered Midna.

"It stopped! It stopped!" screamed a Twili.

Both Midna and Foralin looked up at the sky. It was peaceful and clear, in its own way. Slowly their eyes met, realization dawning on their faces. They werel alive. Their laughs of relief made the others realize as well that they were still in one piece and joined the cries of joy.

After the short euphoria, Midna got up, cleaned her cloak a bit and went outside of what was left of the palace. There was a part of her that still wanted to make sure everything was fine. Foralin followed her steps and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Looks like your Hero saved us after all," he smiled.

"Yes, he did…" she agreed, eyes closed.

The ground suddenly began to shake again which made the queen lose her balance. Foralin grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling. The Twilis, stayed behind, started to panic yet again.

"Were we wrong Foralin? Are we just within the eye of the storm?" panicked Midna.

"No, look…" he said, passing his hand in front of him to indicate everywhere.

Midna's eyes suddenly doubled in size. Before her, the land was expanding. The ground seemed to be created by a magical force and it was heading towards the other floating lands. The land spread rapidly and soon even these minor tremors were over.

"What do you think it's supposed to mean Foralin?" asked Midna.

"I… don't know. Let's wait and find out," he answered.

-----------------------------

Zelda turned to see who had just spoken to her. "The cloaked woman..." she thought. "So much power… so much energy coming from that one being. Who in Hyrule could she be?" puzzled the princess.

"What help can you provide me with?" asked Zelda.

"I can bring Link back," revealed the strange woman.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" demanded the princess again, on her guard.

"Many ways but I think this one should do…"

The woman opened her cloak slightly and a strange light illuminated Zelda's visage revealing a look of utter dumbfoundedness.

"Is this… real? How can it even be possible!" said Zelda who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't trouble yourself with what can and cannot be. Merely what is," advised the stranger.

The princess remained reticent yet wary. She just couldn't let Link in the care of someone she barely knew, even after seeing where the colossal power was coming from. She was someone that helped them before, yes, but that could also be a deception. Zelda shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't let Link go with you," she said.

"I don't need to bring Link with me. I need to bring the lantern," she explained.

"Nonetheless, I cannot entrust a weapon of this power to a stranger," declared the princess.

"Then you leave me no choice. If I want to save Link, I must show you my true identity. However, you must promise to keep it a secret from everyone, forever,"

Zelda nodded solemnly after thinking that knowing who the woman was would definitely help. However she couldn't help but feel the excitement of the knowledge to come. The former stranger pulled her hood down. Zelda gasped.

"Why you are…!"

"Shhh" the woman said, raising a finger to the princess's lips. "The walls might have ears," added the young woman.

"Then I have only one question left before I give you the lantern. What will you do with it?" asked the princess.

"For Link to truly exist again, the lantern must cease to exist," she declared.

"And how will the lantern cease to exist?" persisted the bearer of the wisdom Triforce.

The woman, now only known by Zelda, smiled faintly and touched the lantern. Her body transformed into a fog that went within the soul-seizer Zelda looked at the process, quite surprised. But what made her even more stunned was the fact that the lantern disappeared right after. Zelda kept looking at the exact spot where the weapon had vanished, kind of hoping it would reappear. But another thing caught her attention. "Zelda?" said a very familiar voice. The princess's head snapped around in shock.

"Link? You're awake! I can't believe it! Oh my goodness, this is a miracle!" said Zelda with a smile of relief.

"Where am I? Why am I awake?" asked Link, lost.

"You're in my castle, my room, and you are awake because the lantern ceased to exist," explained the princess.

"Ceased to exist… I can only say it's a good thing…" said Link, looking down.

"You don't seem too happy about it," said Zelda, somewhat surprised.

"It IS a good thing, I know. But… I'd have liked to cease my existence too! This pain, this heartache I live with everyday. You can't possibly imagine how it feels to be so alone! She's not even a friend I can visit every now and then! I can't deal with that for the rest of my life. I just can't!" shouted Link.

"Calm down Link. Tell me, you only sacrificed yourself so you could be away from your loss?" asked the princess.

"To save everyone also but yes, mostly for that," revealed Link.

"You are different Link. What happened to you?" questioned Zelda.

"I'm not different! I'm just being normal, like anyone who has feelings! I'm sick of playing the goody-goody Hero that everyone expects me to be. I wanted a life after my saving Hyrule. A life with Midna. But she destroyed the Mirror so I tried to find another way to the Twilight Realm. Distasteful way, I highly agree, but a way nonetheless. It failed and then you know what happened. In the end, I wanted to be freed," stated Link.

"Alright Link. I guess it's all our own choice if we decide to move on or not and I'll respect yours. I still wish you can find peace," said Zelda.

Link bowed to the princess and was about to take his leave when three lights appeared in front of his eyes. Three glowing lights that Zelda recognized almost instantly. She closed her eyes and sighed through a lob sided grin.

"We meet again," said the princess.

_"Yes. But this time we are here for Link. Your time here is nearly over Hero. You will have to come with us," said the three lights._

"Come with you? Who are you anyway?" asked Link, quite lost.

"They are the Goddesses Link," answered Zelda.

_"We came here to take you to the other world,"_ continued the Goddesses.

"The other world? You don't mean… the Twilight Realm?" asked Link, hopeful. "But why?"

_"Yes, the Twilight Realm, because we are banishing you,"_ divulged the three lights.

This time, both Link and Zelda's jaw bounced off the floor. Zelda advanced forward to protest.

"But… it's Link! The Hero!" said Zelda.

"Zelda, don't say a thing! If I must be banished for what I've done then banished I'll be!" said Link, trying to hide his joy with great difficulty.

_"In the end, no matter what you two say, Link will be banished. Do you wish to do something before you go? We will allow you that since you're the Hero,"_ offered the lights.

Link thought for a moment. He remembered how Rusl was ashamed of him for what he had done. He thought of the kids but mostly Colin. He felt sad about leaving him. And Ilia… she would probably cry her soul out like he did when he lost Midna. But she was a strong girl. She'd get over it. Besides, she'd get to take care of Epona from now on. "That'll cheer her up!" thought Link. Still, he wanted them to remember the simple Ordonian he was once.

"Yes there's one thing I'd like to do before I go. I want to visit my village one last time," decided Link.

_"Very well. When you're ready, just say it. But remember, if you waste the time given to you, you will be sent there right away,"_ finished the Goddesses.

The three lights disappeared. Link couldn't believe it. He was going to see her after all! However, a little voice inside him told him that something was wrong. But Link didn't listen to it. He was going to see Midna again and that was all he cared about.

"Well Link, I guess this is farewell uh? In a way I'm happy you're going there. My wish for you to find peace came true. But I'm sad for the fact that we'll never meet again,"

"I know. It's a mix of joy and sadness. And who knows, we might meet again someday. I mean, I'm going to see Midna when I thought I'd never see her again and there I am. Anyway, I must not waste time so I'll be taking my leave now. Thank you for everything, really, I wouldn't be going there without you," nodded Link, grateful.

"The one you should be thanking is the cloaked woman. She brought you back. But yes, don't waste anytime. Go to your love," smiled the princess. "Oh before you live, I must tell you, your horse is here. She got injured in the battle and I took care of her woods. Don't worry, she's safe and sound in the stables,"

"Thank you Zelda. I'm glad she's all right!" grinned Link.

The Hero gave the princess her first and last hug from him then left. He went to the place Zelda mentioned to him. He was thrilled to see Epona. "That'll be the last time I ride her," he thought. When he reached the stables, Epona lifted her head and as soon as she saw her master, she whinnied in happiness. "How are you doing Epona? Looks like Zelda took good care of you!" said Link. He mounted his horse and left the castle.

As Link was riding through Hyrule field, he looked at the landscape very emotionally to remember every bit of it. He had to admit it, he was very attached to his world. But the thought of being with Midna again made it a lot easier to swallow.

Link arrived at the Ordon village soon enough. The view of their friend being back made everybody stops whatever they were doing. They all rushed toward him and started to bombard him with questions. All but Rusl. Link was happy to see their faces but couldn't help to keep looking at his old friend. He dismounted Epona and made a sign for the others to be silent. "I have an announcement to make," began Link. The happy faces slowly faded away as they saw the serious and somewhat sad look Link had.

"I'm leaving for a while. Do not ask me where because I do not know myself," lied Link.

"Why are you leaving in the first place?" asked Malo.

"To find something I lost," answered Link.

Malo raised a questioning eyebrow. He was obviously not buying it but if Link didn't want to tell the truth, fine. "Suit yourself," said the little smart-aleck as he left the group. "Well as long as you promise me to come back to teach me how to ride a horse, Link, I won't be sad," smiled Colin. The Hero's heart twisted. Why did he have to promise something he couldn't? Leaving them was hard enough already! But the love he had for Midna was greater than everything. Link knelt down to be at Colin's eye level, almost.

"I'm leaving for a long time Colin. I don't think I will be able to teach you. So to make it up to you, I'm leaving Epona in your care. When you'll be old enough, you will be her new master," offered the bearer of the Courage Triforce.

"But… won't you need Epona to take you wherever that thing you lost is? It'll be faster too!" said the boy, trying to help his mentor.

"It would be but no. I can't deprive Epona of a good home. She already did a lot for me. Besides, if I have to go out to sea, I couldn't possibly bring her with me," explained Link.

Colin nodded as an indication that he understood. Link saw well that he was saddened but what could he do? Telling the truth was out of the question! But to make the little boy feel a little better, he whispered something in his ear that brought a big grin of laughter to the child's face. Reassured, Link got up and noticed Rusl behind his son. He signaled him to come over from a sign of his finger. Link sighed within himself. Was this going to be good or bad? The green clothed young man followed Rusl to his house.

"You're not coming back, are you Link?" stated the veteran warrior once they got inside his wooden home.

"… No,"

"I thought so. That's why I took you aside. To tell you something that only you can hear. I wanted to tell you that I'm not disappointed with you anymore. I know you never meant wrong. I know you suffered a lot from all that happened to you. And I would have never forgiven myself for not telling you this before you left. I always considered you like a son, Link. I just hope you'll be happy in that place you're going," Rusl said in revelation.

Link blinked his eyes several times in a row. He couldn't believe his pointy ears. Tears started to trace a river on the Hero's cheeks without him being able to control the tide of his eyes. Rusl smiled heartily and opened his arm to greet the Hero in need of confirmation.

"I… Rusl… I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what I did and for leaving you all!" cried Link.

"Shhh, there, there, Link. As I said before, I'm sure you never meant wrong," consoled Rusl, gently patting Link's shoulders.

"But how could I do something to people I consider my family!" persisted the Hero.

"Link, we all consider you as a member of our family as well. But now it's time for you to go start your own," encouraged the middle-aged man.

"Thank you Rusl. I'll never forget any of you. Oh! That reminds me… I had something for everyone but since I'm not coming back… I think only you should have it. Wait here," he asked.

Rusl looked questioningly at Link going up the ladder of his tree house. The young Hero searched through his messy drawers until a "Got it!" was heard from the tree. He also added, much quieter "Just 5 more minutes, Goddesses, I still have to go say goodbye to one more person." Link was sure the divine beings heard him and hoped they would give him those 5 more minutes. He went back outside and climbed down the ladder practically jumping all the way.

"Wow slow down Link, you're going to hurt yourself," worried Rusl.

"I'm a bit in a hurry right now but anyway, here's the thing I wanted to give you," said Link, handing a letter to his new found father.

"What it is?" questioned Colin's father.

"It's an invitation. I'll let you read it on your own. I must go tell goodbye to Ilia. Please, say goodbye to your son for me," finished Link.

Rusl nodded and waited for Link to be gone before opening it. The happy young man rushed to Ilia's house but no one was to be found. It's then that it hit him. "Where is my horse?" said Link, looking around. "I think I know where to find Ilia now…" he sighed within himself. Indeed he knew. "What a shameless girl, seriously! Taking my horse when I'm about to leave! I guess she must have heard that I was going away for a very long time and that I was leaving Epona here. Still, I might not see my horse ever again!" shouted Link, out loud this time and not realizing he had entered the spring.

"What?"

"Uh? Oh nothing. I just had some bad thoughts but I know I shouldn't be having them," replied Link.

"So, you're really leaving huh? And you don't know when you're come back. No! Don't say a thing please, Link. The quicker we tell each other goodbye, the easier it'll be," stated Ilia.

Link nodded. "That'll make things easier," he thought. He walked close to Ilia and smiled.

"Well this is it. I hope you live happy even if I'm not there to ride Epona into the ground," jested Link.

Becoming serious once more, Link added: "I'll always be right there," patting her chest.

"Thank you Link. I hope you find that special… thing you lost," she sniffled.

Link felt like she knew more than she was telling. But there was no time to discuss that matter. The young green clothed man wrapped his arms around his friend. However, Link's body was already transparent and was being taken away up into the sky. Ilia followed him with her eyes now filled with waterfalls. She saw the same silver dust Link saw when Midna returned to her world.

------------------

The palace of Twilight and all its surroundings had been restored. The land was larger and every building was now connected with firm ground, making the levitating platforms little more than aids for the invalid or the lazy. Midna was happy about that. But mostly happy that her Hero saved her. That's what she liked to believe. Foralin, too, liked to believe that though he preferred to imagine the Hero as a divine beast.

Foralin and Midna were busy talking about the new state of their realm and why the changes had happened when a servant came running across the room while screaming: "Your majesties! You won't believe it but someone saw the portal to the Light Realm open! He was pretty much in shock so I think it's worth checking out what's going on!" he hurried. Midna looked at Foralin who was also looking at her. Multiples things could be read on their faces but nothing was said. Instead, they both got up and ran to the entrance.

"Do you think we are being attacked?" asked Midna.

"I don't know. It also may not be the portal. Maybe that Twili mistaken the portal for…" said Foralin however not able to finish his sentence.

"Admit it Foralin, nothing can be mistaken for that portal!" said the queen, rolling her eyes.

"Touché… But what could it be then?" he puzzled, embarrassed.

"We're about to find out," finished Midna as she pushed the huge front door.

Outside, the Twili, who saw the portal open, was still there and still panicking. Foralin took him aside and comforted him a bit. Then he ordered him to go inside the palace. The king then turned his head to Midna who had already taken some steps ahead. "What is it? Or who is it?" she asked to herself. Finally, a silvery dust appeared in the golden circles and transformed into a person as soon as it touched the ground.

From his side, once fully there, Link retained a gasp as he saw the land by far bigger than last time he visited. He began to walk and admired the palace, also bigger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't have the time to release it though as an orange hand grabbed him. Link laughed as the hand pulled him back to its owner. Midna also retained a gasp when Link's silhouette began to take form. She released her grip from him and fell on her knees.

"You! How could it be! How…" she tried to articulate.

"Let's just say my wish came true," smiled Link.

"What wish?" asked Midna, getting back up on her feet.

"The one to be with you," he replied.

"Oh Link… I… I'm so sorry!" apologized the queen.

Link thought of saying that he was the one who should be sorry but then she'd wonder why so instead he said:

"Don't be Midna. You just did what you thought was right and… it was,"

"Oh Link, I've missed you so much!" cried Midna, leaning forward to be at Link's level and to hug him.

The queen's hood fell backward, revealing her long flaming red hair, cascading on her shoulders. Link hugged her back with ardour. This smell, this skin… how much he had missed them! The Hero caressed Midna's hair as he took another deep breath of serenity.

Foralin, who had stayed being, watched the scene in awe. He was so happy for her, for them. He knew that Midna's mood could only improve now. The king went back inside to inform the others of this miraculous reunion.

Link ended their long awaited hug and looked at Midna's overflowing eyes. He raised his hand to her face. "Dry your tears Midna. We are together now and we'll always be," smiled Link.

"Oh? You mean you're never going to see the Light Realm again? Why is that?" she asked as she wiped her tears away.

"In part because you shattered the Mirror and also because it was the price I had to pay for my wish to be granted. But as long as my love is with me, everywhere feels like home," he answered. "By the way Midna, we are being watched," said Link with a slight chuckle.

Midna turned her head to the palace. Every Twili was there, watching them. One of them, probably impatient, shouted aloud: "What are you waiting for? Kiss her already!" The lovers smiled at each other and obeyed the eager Twili behind. The sound of clapping hands began to be heard as soon as Link and Midna's lips touched. Their kiss lasted for a long time. Foralin could tell that they really missed each other all those months. Except for Link who had spent 5 years in an underground library but nobody presently there knew that.

The kiss slowly ended and as their lips parted. The lovebirds started to walk toward the palace. When Link arrived in front of the small assembly, Foralin spoke: "Hero, we are honoured to finally meet the one that our queen kept praising," And on those words, the king knelt down, followed by the others.

"Oh, really, I don't think I deserve such an honour," said Link, thinking of what he had done.

"Don't be so modest Link, you're the Hero! Every hero should be honoured," said Midna. "By the way Link, now that I take a better look at you, how did you get those clothes?" she asked.

"Uh?" he wondered, looking at himself.

Link's torso was naked. He had a black cloth draped around his waist and going down to his knees. His boots were also black and his leggings were blue-green. His hat was the same colour as his pants. "Well, don't I look almost like a true Twili now?" laughed Link. Midna joined his laughter and thought that it was not so important what he was wearing but what he was not wearing. She had never seen his bear chest since the sumo wrestling and it made new tears touch lips that they could not see. Midna took Link's hand and led him into the palace...  
The following days were those of celebration. But none of them were as happy as the one where Link proposed to Midna after Foralin had renounced his status as king. He preferred to become the new high adviser. At the ceremony, when Link was in front of Midna, listening to the priest pronouncing their vows, he thought of Rusl and the invitation he gave him. Also of the others he had hoped to see at this very moment. In his thoughts, he wished them to have the life they deserved and as happy as the one he was going to have.

FIN

**That was the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Just so you know, there'll be a sequel sometime next year.**


End file.
